The Adventure of the Woman with the Cane
by Nightzchild
Summary: A woman arrives to consult Sherlock Holmes and presents him with a mystery to solve. However, as the case continues it seems that Holmes must first unravel the mystery surrounding his cilent before he can do anything else. COMPLETE.
1. A Visitor at Number 221b

**The Adventure of the Woman with the Cane**

It was a startlingly bright morning on the 21st of May, the year being 1885, when a young woman, by the name of Rebecca Lewis, approached the apartments of Mr Sherlock Holmes of 221b Baker Street. She walked with her head held high and a smart black cane in her right hand. She paused on the opposite side of the road to allow a horse drawn cab to pass her by before crossing over, her eyes intent on her destination. She had just reached the door and was about to raise a hand in order to knock when the entrance burst open and a herd of small, dirty children charged out into street. One bumped into her leg as he ran past and she would have fallen had a hand not reached out to steady her.

"Beggin' your pardon miss," the young lad said, dipping his cap, before tearing off round the corner and out of sight.

The young lady smiled faintly and looked up to see who had been her rescuer. A middle aged woman was standing in the open doorway, scowling slightly as she watched the last of the street urchins disappear, swallowed up by the crowds of London. She then turned a kind face towards the young lady, still supporting her carefully under the elbow.

"My Goodness my dear are you alright?" She was rewarded with a reassuring smile.

"Yes quite alright thank you. I was startled somewhat," she admitted, "but I am perfectly well now."

"Well thank heavens for that," the woman exclaimed. "I am quite sure I do not know what I would have done had you been hurt. Although," she added after a thoughtful pause. "I certainly would have given Mr Holmes a piece of my mind. Letting in those filthy vagabonds! They come in; traipsing mud and dirt all over my floors, never once stopping to clean their shoes..." She sighed dramatically and looked haggard for a moment before coming back to herself. "But never mind any of that my dear, are you sure you are alright? Good, now how can I be of service, I've no doubt you are here to see Mr Holmes are you not?" She received a nod in response.

"Yes I am. Is he in? Do you know if he will be able to see me? I do not wish to intrude and could come back at a later time if it would be more suitable."

"No, no my dear, he is in and quite unoccupied at the moment. Might I go up and introduce you while you come in and remove your things?"

"That would be very kind of you. My name is Rebecca Lewis."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Lewis, I am Mrs Hudson, the landlady. If you will just wait here I will be back shortly. I have no doubt that Mr Holmes will be able to see you." With that the woman bustled away up the stairs muttering quietly under her breath, something about dirt stains and what she would do if she ever managed to catch even one of those undersized ruffians.

Miss Lewis, now alone, removed her hat and placed it next to those belonging to two gentlemen that hung on a stand just inside the door. She then took off her coat, careful to balance her cane against the wall as she did so. She hung that up also and then reached again for the walking stick, holding onto it firmly while she waited for the landlady to return.

Upstairs the landlady in question knocked on the door of the rooms occupied by her two tenants and entered without waiting for a reply. Both gentlemen looked up as she walked in. Before either could speak Mrs Hudson turned to the taller of the two and placed her hands on her hips, frowning.



"Mr Holmes!" She sighed in an exasperated voice. "I do wish you would not just let those grubby street children come marching in and out of here as you do. I will now have to spend the rest of the day trying to repair the damage done to carpets and I've a right mind to try and enlist your help in the task." The gentleman looked as if he were about to say something when she interrupted him. "I will not however as it seems you have a client waiting for you, a Miss Rebecca Lewis." Finally, she was silent.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson," Holmes said, smiling somewhat ruefully in his companion's direction. "If you would be so kind as to send her up I will direct my attention towards her immediately. " She seemed to expect something more and so he continued. "And will you please accept my humblest apologies in regards to your carpet. The next time the Baker Street Irregulars are required as part of my investigations I will ask them to remove their shoes before entering." He smiled again, hoping to placate her.

"Humph!" Mrs Hudson sounded anything other than convinced but she had work to get back to and so could not be delayed any further. She turned to leave saying, "I will go and fetch Miss Lewis for you then Mr Holmes. Although," she said rounding on him again. "If you ask me you also owe her an apology. Nearly run down she was, those rascals have no respect for a lady..." and she continued to grumble to herself as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Well Holmes," said Watson, his companion, who was desperately trying to suppress a grin. "It seems you are not doing too well today. It is only just half past ten and already you have managed to upset Mrs Hudson and your new potential client."

"Hmm," Holmes murmured, noncommittally. "Indeed. Well Watson I will simply have to rectify that point when Miss Lewis sees fit to grace us with her presence."































"It is quite alright my dear," said Mrs Hudson as she descended the stairs towards the waiting lady. "I have spoken to Mr Holmes and he had said that he will see you now. Go up the stairs, turn right and it is the door straight in front of you. You are expected."

Miss Lewis smiled gently at the woman. "Thank you Mrs Hudson." She then started for the stairs, wondering what reception she would receive when she finally reached her goal.

The landlady stood to one side and allowed the young woman to pass, she was about to go back to her work when she noticed something. "Oh, my dear," she exclaimed. Miss Lewis turned, not yet having even reached the bottom step. "Do you not wish to leave your stick down here with your other things, it will be perfectly safe, I assure you."

The woman glanced down at the cane in her hand and unconsciously tightened her grip. "If it is of no trouble I would much prefer to take it with me." She saw the puzzled look on the landlady's face. "It is not a problem is it? Mr Holmes will not mind?"

"Oh, no I doubt he will mind although he is bound to notice. It's fine dear, keep it if you want. Now off you go, it's best not to keep Mr Holmes waiting."

"Of course, thank you." Rebecca Lewis bowed her head to the woman as she quickly moved away and disappeared through another door. The young lady took a deep breath, the landlady's comment had left her somewhat puzzled but she dismissed it and instead glanced upwards. She sighed heavily, she really despised stairs. Then, knowing she had no choice, she began the long and slow climb towards the rooms of Mr Sherlock Holmes, never lessening her firm grasp on the cane she held in her right hand.

**Ok people this is my first Fanfiction EVER! It's all very exciting. Anyway from what I understand reviews are very much desirable so please feel free...**


	2. Presented with a Mystery

Upon reaching the top of the staircase Miss Lewis rested for only a brief second before following the directions given to her by Mrs Hudson. Indeed, there was a door right in front her and she approached it cautiously. She knocked, knowing she was expected but not wanting to intrude.

"Come in!" Cried a brisk voice from the other side of the door and a moment later it swung open, held by a gentleman of average height, with a thick moustache and a friendly smile. "Ah, Miss Lewis I presume," remarked the previous voice and the young lady in question glanced up to see a tall, thin man standing over by the mantelpiece. She knew him immediately and bowed her head in greeting.

"Mr Holmes," she said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Quite," he smiled, also inclining his head in her direction. "This is my friend and colleague Dr Watson, although perhaps you had already deduced as much?" He said smartly, indicating the gentleman still holding the door.

"Indeed I had," she replied, smiling warmly at the good doctor and shaking the extended hand he offered her. In doing so she was forced to swap the cane she carried from her right hand to her left, Homes noticed this with a raised eyebrow but made no comment, neither of his companions seemed to notice.

"Well, Miss Lewis there is no need for you to remain standing in the doorway, please do come in and make yourself comfortable." Holmes indicated a chair with his hand and Dr Watson stood to one side to let the lady pass. She manoeuvred herself carefully around the small amount of clutter that was spread over the floor and then seated herself comfortably across from where Mr Holmes was standing. "You will have to excuse the mess," Holmes remarked, noticing her gaze. "The Baker Street Irregulars, while sometimes invaluable to an investigation are not known for keeping themselves tidy. As I am sure you learned from Mrs Hudson," he said casting a glance towards the doctor.

Miss Lewis suppressed a small smile; guessing the silent joke that was passing between them. "She may have mentioned something of the sort, yes," she glanced up to see both gentlemen watching her keenly, although with completely different looks in their eyes. "However," she continued. "Such matters are of little importance to me. It is your home Mr Holmes; you may keep in such a state as suits your needs."

"Quite," Holmes repeated, his eyes ever present on the form of the young woman. There was a slight pause as the conversation lulled and Mr Holmes seemed to slip into a pensive silence. Yet only a few moments later he seemed to start himself out of his thoughts and brought his mind back to the present. "Now Miss Lewis, I understand you are here to consult me on some matter." The lady nodded. "Then please, do tell me how I can be of service to you."

With that Miss Lewis began her tale. "I live in Kent Mr Holmes," she began as the detective seated himself contentedly in the chair opposite her. He steepled his fingers and closed his eyes meditatively, encouraging her to continue with a slight gesture of the hand. "I am the sole inhabitant, barring the servants, of a small estate that goes by the name of the Fox Groves. I am my father's only child and I stand to inherit the estate upon his death. While my father yet lives ill heath has caused him to seek medical attention on the continent, he left me in charge in his absence. He has been gone for some 2 months now and I do not expect him back any time soon. In those two months I have had no trouble in managing the estate as my father has been unwell for many years now and left most matters to me anyway. However," she paused and Holmes opened his eyes, giving her a questioning glance. "However," she continued. "Last night an incident occurred." She stopped, apparently lost in thought.

"The nature of this incident being...?" Holmes prompted; bringing her back with a start.

"Oh, forgive me Mr Holmes," she replied, looking somewhat embarrassed. "My mind wandered briefly. The incident to which I am referring was a break in. Someone broke into my house last night, after the servants had gone to bed. It was done very quickly and the perpetrator or perpetrators left no trace that I or my servants can discover."

"I see," Holmes remarked, calmly. "And how may I ask are you aware that this break in happened swiftly."

"I know Mr Holmes," she stated, equally calm. "Because 'they', I am afraid I have no clue as to how many of them there were, only had a very short amount of time in which to conduct this crime. The room they broke into was the sitting room, which I, myself, was occupying until someone rang the door bell. The servants were already in bed so I went to answer it myself." She paused again, smiling somewhat ruefully to herself. "As you can most probably guess Mr Holmes, there was no one at the door, it was no doubt a distraction in order to get me out of the room. When I got back the window was open and the safe, hidden in the wall, was empty. That, I am afraid is all I can tell you."

There was silence for a long moment as Holmes sat with a look of deep concentration on his face. Miss Lewis sat quietly, understanding his need for a moment to think, arranging all the facts in his mind. She glanced, once or twice in the direction of Dr Watson and he smiled at her, reassuringly.

"What time was it when this happened, do you know?" Holmes asked suddenly, making the two jump ever so slightly.

The lady considered for a moment before answering. "I believe it was somewhere near eleven o'clock Mr Holmes, perhaps just a little bit after."

The detective nodded and then fell back into silent contemplation.

"Eleven o'clock seems rather late for a young lady such as yourself to still be up and out of bed my dear," the doctor commented, trying to lighten the air while his friend sat in studious thought.

Rebecca smiled at him gently. "My father used to tell me the same thing, when he was well." Her eyes clouded for a brief moment and both gentlemen, now with their attention focused on her, noticed the change. It lasted only a moment however and her expression soon cleared. "I always told him that I never could sleep and so thought it better to stay up and do something productive rather than simply lying in bed, waiting uselessly." Watson nodded his understanding, although she could tell he did not wholly approve, just like her father she thought.

"So you were in sitting room before this act occurred and only left because you heard the door bell ring?" Holmes clarified; bring them all back to the subject at hand.

"That is correct."

"Where, in the house, is the sitting room in relation to the front door?" He asked, looking at her closely.

"The house has a somewhat strange layout and the room is further back than one might expect but I see what you are asking Mr Holmes." There it was again, that small rueful, somewhat self-deprecating, smile. "For most it would take perhaps the space of a minute to walk to the front door and back again. I on the other hand took a while longer, as I am sure you can appreciate." She said, fingers lightly drumming over the cane she still clutched in her hand, even though she was now sitting.

"Of course," Holmes replied, quietly, inclining his head in understanding. "In that case, how long do you suppose it took you to reach the door and then return again?"

"It was unusually cold last night," she commented, thinking back. "Things are..." yet another pause. "...worse for me in bad weather, therefore I would have been even further delayed." Watson nodded sympathetically, knowing exactly what she meant; his knee was the same, especially bad in cold weather. "Perhaps three minutes," she concluded. "Four minutes possibly, but certainly no more than five. I stopped on the way back to correct a flower arrangement but still..." she trailed off into to silence.

Holmes nodded and considered this for a brief moment before standing. The lady tracked his movement with her eyes but remained seated. "Miss Lewis, if I am to help you in this matter I think it best that both myself and Dr Doctor Watson call upon you at the earliest opportunity."

"Of course Mr Holmes," Rebecca replied, now following his example and rising to her feet. "I am afraid I cannot entertain you today as I have other business to attend to here in London, however if tomorrow is convenient for you?"

"Quite convenient thank you," Holmes said, bowing graciously.

"Very well, the room has been locked since last night and I have tried to make sure everything is left untouched. The servants know not to enter and I will tell them to await your arrival tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, we will arrive as soon possible after the first train."

"Thank you Mr Holmes," she shook his hand and then that of Dr Watson before bowing to them one last time. "Until tomorrow then?"

"Until tomorrow," Holmes confirmed. With that she smiled at the two gentlemen, turned on her heel and quietly left the room.

**Hey look at this, second chapter up already. Am I on roll or what? This was done especially for **_SherlockAshFowl _

**Ok just a last general note –**** I**** know where I'm going with this story, I'm just not quite sure how I'm going to get there yet so please bear with me, I****'m working on it. **


	3. Musings on a Client

The front door of number 221b Baker Street shut with a slight click as a young lady made her way out into the busy roads of London. Above her Mr Sherlock Holmes stood at the window to his apartments and watched as she left, paying particular attention to the way in which she walked.

"Well Watson?" he asked his friend, not bothering to turn away from his task.

"Well what, Holmes?" Watson replied, looking up from the paper he held in his hands.

"Well what do you make of our new client? Miss Rebecca Lewis," Holmes clarified.

The doctor thought for a moment before giving his answer. "I think she is very lovely young woman," he stated simply. Holmes sighed exasperatedly but Watson continued as if he had not heard. "She is fairly handsome, with a pleasant smile and seems quite capable."

"Ah yes," remarked Holmes. "I will agree with you on that point Watson. She does seem very capable."

"Especially considering her father saw fit to leave her in charge of his entire estate while he is away," the doctor commented. "Poor child," he said feelingly. "Her father's illness pains her; I could see it in her eyes. She keeps up a brave front though; it is almost as if she is determined not to let her emotions affect her. Not unlike you Holmes. Poor child," he repeated.

"Yes," Holmes replied slowly, still watching the woman in question who had stopped to listen to a musician playing down on the street. "She is proud," he observed, not really directing the observation at anyone other than himself.

"Proud?" The doctor exclaimed. "Proud, Holmes?" He seemed to consider the possibility for a moment and then shook his head. "No I do not think so Holmes. I cannot think of anything she said or did that could give you any such indication. You are wrong Homes, she seemed like a nice young woman to me."

"I said she was proud Watson, not overly so." Holmes said, turning to look at his friend for the first time since he had begun the conversation. "I am not wrong. She is a proud woman but that does make her in any way a disagreeable person."

Dr Watson frowned slightly as Holmes returned his gaze to the window, directing his expression at his friend's back rather than his face. "Oh?" he remarked, making a point of keeping his voice casual. "And how have you managed to deduce that? What was it this time, the state of her shoes? Or perhaps a stain on her cuff? Come on, out with it Holmes! Why on earth do you suppose Miss Lewis to be a proud woman?"

Sherlock Holmes turned again and smiled genuinely at his friend. "Well Watson, you know my methods. What can you deduce having spent ten minutes in the company of Miss Lewis?"

"That's just it Holmes," Watson sighed in frustration. "I can deduce nothing more than what I have already told you and nothing I saw gave me any clue as to the young woman's supposed pride."

"Ah my poor Watson," Holmes lamented sadly. "You really will never further yourself in the art of deduction if you cannot train your mind to pick up on the finer details." The detective quickly glanced out of the window again just in time to see Miss Rebecca Lewis disappear into a crowd as she walked down the street. No longer needing to stand, Holmes moved back over the chair he had previously occupied and took residence in it once again. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and focusing them on his friend. "What did you make of Miss Lewis' disability?" he asked carelessly.

"Disability?" For a brief second Watson was confused. "Oh you mean her cane?" Holmes nodded. "Well, one must suppose that she needs it in order to walk, otherwise she would have had no need to bring it with her. Also she mentioned that she could not quite keep pace with the best of us..."

"Yes," Homes said, continuing where the doctor trailed off. "She walks with a limp, it is very slight but it is there nonetheless."

"Yes!" Watson agreed, suddenly excited. "I noticed that too. Just from looking I could not tell you exactly what was wrong with her but speaking as medical man could tell that she hid it remarkably well."

"Exactly!" Holmes exclaimed, looking Watson keenly in the eye. "Exactly, she did hide it remarkable well and I could tell from a few further observations that she actually relies on her support a lot more than she would want us to believe." He paused and smiled slightly. "You know Watson; you were not far off when you suggested that I may have made my deductions by looking at her shoes."

"Oh?" The doctor looked surprised but rather pleased with himself.

"Actually I was able to make such a deduction by examining the bottom of her cane." Watson frowned, clearly not understanding, Holmes continued. "We have not had much rain lately so you will agree with me when I say the ground is rather firm at present?" Watson nodded. "Had you taken the time yourself to look closely at her cane dear doctor you would have noticed, as I did, that it was marked with up to nearly an inch of mud. From this we can feasibly suppose that the cane has at some point recently been pressed into the ground. For this to happen a considerable amount of weight would be needed, thus Miss Lewis does in fact rely on her cane more that perhaps you or I first supposed. "

Dr Watson sat quietly; thinking through the logic of this argument and it seemed sound enough except..."Hold on a minute Holmes. How do you know those stains were not left over from a time previous, when the earth was perhaps softer and so therefore more yielding?"

"Because Watson," Holmes replied readily, pleased with the question but still easily able to answer it. "She carries that cane with her wherever she goes. She must, as you and I have both agreed that she needs it at least to some degree in order to walk. One does not carry a dirty cane around in polite society Watson and the rest of it was perfectly clean and apparently well kept. Suggesting that the marks made by the mud were made rather recently."

Again Watson sat in silence for some time, supposing his friend must be correct after all, as was usually the case. "And it is from all this that you deduce her pride? The fact that she strives to hide her dependence?"

"Ah, not only this Watson. She disguises herself very well but you might also remember she did not directly speak of her disability in our presence. She alluded to it but did not speak of it openly. It is a subject she tries to avoid if at all possible."

The doctor sighed heavily, admitting defeat. "It seems you are right Holmes. Miss Lewis is indeed a proud young woman."

"Yes proud," Holmes, murmured almost to himself. "Not vain though. Notice how I did not say she was vain. I do not believe she cares for the way she looks, no, I believe she fears what people might think of her if they knew. She does not want to appear weak and so does all she can to try and disguise what she, essentially, sees as her greatest flaw."

"That seems like a reasonable deduction Holmes," Watson agreed. "What led you to form that conclusion?"

Sherlock smiled slightly and avoided meeting the doctor's eyes. "No facts this time Watson, just an educated guess."

Watson smiled, understanding that his friend did not wish to speak on the matter further and so let the subject drop. They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own train of thought when Watson suddenly realised something. "Holmes?" He said. Holmes didn't reply but raised his head to show that he was listening. "We never asked Miss Lewis what it was that she kept in her safe. We do not know what was taken."

"Hmm," his friend replied, not sounding the least bit concerned. "It is not a problem Watson, will we simply have to make a point of asking Miss Lewis when we see her tomorrow."

**Damn I'm good. Three chapters in two days, damn! Or you know not, considering that they're not really that long. Oh well, I'm pleased with myself at least. I'll try and update as soon as possible – I just need to work out what is going to happen next, but after that no problems!**


	4. The Fox Groves

The first train pulled into a small station in Kent at precisely twenty-four minutes past nine in the morning. Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson disembarked from the train and then set about trying to hail a cab. It was not long before they were able to procure one and gave the destination 'Fox Groves' to the cabby, a scruffy looking middle aged man who was forever muttering things under his breath. For almost half an hour the companions travelled in comfortable silence, Holmes' thoughts turned towards the mystery that lay ahead of them and Watson's thoughts preoccupied with the passing countryside. At length they arrived.

It was as Miss Lewis had described it. A small estate although apparently very well kept. The cabby dropped them outside the gates and was told to return in an hour. The series of grumbles and mutterings that ensued were somewhat muffled by a coarse beard but Sherlock Holmes assured him that he would be well compensated if he complied. With that the cab drew away and the two gentlemen turned their attention towards the house. The front door opened and a respectable looking, elderly man appeared and started walking towards them.

"The Missus is expecting you, she said that you were to be invited in and asked that you wait for her in the hallway, she will not be long."

The two men nodded their understanding and followed the servant whom they supposed to be the butler. Or at least Dr Watson supposed while Sherlock Holmes was sure. They were led through the front door and had their hats and coats removed while they waited. The butler had only just disappeared through an unmarked door when the mistress of the house, at least in her father's absence, appeared through another.

"Mr Holmes, Dr Watson," she greeted, cordially. "I am so glad you could make it. I trust the journey was not too difficult?"

Holmes bowed politely but left the small talk to his companion while he continued to survey the entrance hall.

"Not at all," the doctor stepped in immediately when his friend failed to answer, just as he knew he would. "In fact it was quite pleasant. I must say though that the cabby we found seemed slightly reluctant to bring us here. You do live a little way out of the way."

Miss Lewis smiled at the doctor. "Yes, we do. My father prefers it this way; he is not very fond of large crowds of people. They make him nervous." Holmes raised an eyebrow at this comment but remained silent simply filing the information away in his brain.

"Miss Lewis," he said finally breaking in on the amiable conversation she had been having with the good doctor while he was deep in thought. "Might you perhaps show us to the scene of the crime? It would probably be best if I could get started as soon as possible."

"Of course Mr Holmes," the lady replied, giving him a somewhat cold stare before dismissing whatever thoughts she had been entertaining. "If you will follow me please?"

She turned and led the way through a door. The two gentlemen keeping pace with Watson scowling half heartedly at his friend's anti social nature. The floor changed from carpet to wood as they walked down a long hallway. It was not only Holmes who noticed the difference in sound made by the cane the lady carried, clicking on the floor with every other step. Several doors led off of the hallway and all were closed, giving a very enclosed feel, there were also occasions when the hallway branched off in different directions creating a fork in their path.

"As I believe I mentioned," Miss Lewis remarked. "This house has a rather peculiar layout. No one really understands why it was built this way but it was like this when my father bought it. It takes some getting used to," she smiled over her shoulder at her two guests. "When I am especially tired I even find myself getting lost through these halls, I have found the best thing to do is counting doors, some of the servants swear by it otherwise they would get lost as well. Ah, here we are."

She stopped finally in front of a door that looked no different from any of the others and pulled and key out from the folds of her dress. "Since I first discovered the burglary and alerted the servants no one has been in or out of this room," she informed them as she fitted the key into the lock and turned it.

The door opened onto a surprisingly well lit room and after the dimness of the halls Holmes and Watson found themselves squinting against the brightness. Rebecca, on the other hand, was used to the contrast in lighting and so had quickly averted her eyes. "My apologies gentlemen, I should have warned you." She then stepped to one side and allowed them to enter.

The room had four long windows set into the right hand wall and the morning sun streamed in. Dotted around the room were chairs of various length and size. A desk sat along the right wall, fitting neatly between two of the windows and there was a book case on the far side of the room. There were also other assortments dotted around that were of little or no consequence. What did draw attention, however, was the safe fitted into the left hand wall that lay open.

"That is the safe in question?" Holmes asked, although there appeared to be no other in the room.

"It is," Miss Lewis confirmed.

Holmes nodded. "If you will both kindly remain standing where you are I will commence my investigation," And without another word he began.

Dr Watson and Miss Lewis retained their positions just inside the doorway as Holmes started his almost frantic exploration of the room. First he went to the window which had been left open in accordance with the lady's instructions. He examined both the inside and the outside in minute detail, evening going so far as to actually climb out the window at one point before climbing back in again. He glanced at the desk before dismissing it and then moved onto the chaise longue sitting in the middle of the room.

"You were sitting here," he turned to Miss Lewis, it was not a question. She nodded and he continued. Next it was the floor that fell victim to his precise scrutiny. The carpet was back, having replaced the wood and Holmes bent low to ground curiously. He then began to make his way over to the safe keeping his eyes down and stepping most peculiarly as if he were trying to avoid something that was not there. His two companions watched his progress in silent contemplation. Watson frowned, trying to follow his friend's methods but not having much luck. Miss Lewis simply raised an eyebrow and thought it best not to comment. She knew of his reputation and so decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, for now at least.

Finally Mr Holmes had reached the safe; he glanced at it quickly before rounding on the young lady. "You never did inform us, Miss Lewis, as to what was kept in this safe."

"Papers mostly," she replied. "There were a few costly items in there, some jewellery but nothing worth all the trouble they went to. "

"They?" Holmes asked quietly. "You said the same thing yesterday Miss Lewis, can I then presume that you, at least, believe there was more than one thief? Why?" He looked at her very closely.

She answered without missing a beat. "There had to be at least two involved Mr Holmes otherwise who was it that rang the doorbell? I may be somewhat slower than most women of my age but I am _not_ so slow that a single thief could ring the door bell, run round the side of the house, break in through the window, crack open the safe and get out again, all before I returned."

"Fair enough," Holmes said calmly, returning to his inspection. He had the feeling that Miss Lewis was hiding something from him, he just couldn't work at out it was. No matter, time would tell. "There was nothing left in the safe when you came back?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was completely empty. As it is now."

"Interesting," Holmes murmured to no one in particular. He then swung the safe door until it was almost closed and examined the locking mechanism. "It is not an overly sophisticated design but still..." he trailed off. Suddenly he turned sharply. "Would you mind very much assisting me Miss Lewis? I have a task for you to do and I believe you assistance would be invaluable."

"Of course Mr Holmes, anything I can do to help."

**YAY! Chapter four done and dusted with chapter five already on the way...**

**Please review.**


	5. Enacting a Crime

"I wish to produce a re-enactment of the night of the crime." Holmes informed his companions although speaking to Miss Lewis directly. "I need you to do once again whatever it is you did not two nights ago so that I may test a theory of mine."

"By all means Mr Holmes." Rebecca replied, somewhat uncertainly.

"Good," Sherlock said, closing the safe with a loud clang. "Now Watson I want you to go with Miss Lewis while she retraces her steps and watch her movements, make sure she does not feel inclined hurry herself. Miss Lewis," he said turning to her. "Timing here is everything; we are trying to recreate the scene as exactly as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr Holmes." She nodded.

"Very well, now you were sitting on the chaise longue," he almost sounded as if he were thinking aloud as he led her by the arm, over to the chair. "Now, what were you doing?" He sat her down.

She considered briefly, "Reading," she replied shortly. "I was reading and left my book over on the desk when I passed on my way to the door."

"Excellent! Watson, the book if you please?" the doctor rushed over bringing the book with him. Holmes took it from him and then passed it to the slightly bemused young woman. "How were you sitting?" He asked next and she frowned. He guessed her thoughts before she could voice them. "My dear Miss Lewis in circumstances such as these every detail is of enormous consequence."

"Very well Mr Holmes." She reclined herself in the chair to try and mimic the position she had rested in the last time she had been in this particular room. She placed the book, open at the page she had left it on her lap and mimed reading.

"Good," Holmes intoned, apparently getting worked up over the entire affair. "Now, what about your cane? Where was that placed?" In response to his words Miss Lewis leaned her cane against the side of the chaise longue, the handle within easy reaching distance. "Are you sure that is where you left it? The slightest alteration could make all the difference." The detective said, stressing the importance of this seemingly insignificant detail.

"Yes Mr Holmes," she told him firmly, trying to keep the exasperation out her voice. "I am quite sure."

Holmes paused slightly, catching her tone and smiled apologetically. "Forgive me Miss Lewis. I have been told I am somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to these trivial matters."

She smiled also. "That is quite alright Mr Holmes, please continue." He gazed at her curiously for a moment before nodding swiftly and rounding on Watson.

"Watson, while I would like you to follow Miss Lewis you must not interfere, is that clear? Leave her to her own devices and you can talk after the experiment is over if you must. Do you understand?"

"Yes Holmes," the doctor answered readily.

"Good," Holmes said again. "I will be playing the role of the burglar -" he was about to continue when Watson interrupted.

"Was there only one burglar then Holmes? One inside the house I mean?" He amended, casting an apologetic glance in Miss Lewis's direction.

"No Watson," Holmes replied. "There were three, making four in total, we think." He added hastily. "I have not yet had a chance to verify that."

"Three?" Both Watson and Miss Lewis gasped at the same time.

"How do you know that there were three of them?" The young woman asked.

"Holmes, how on earth are you meant to act the part of three men?"

"Enough!" Holmes held up his hands, annoyed by these pointless interruptions. He turned to Rebecca. "How I know how many thieves there were is unimportant at the moment and Watson," he sighed in exasperation as he addressed his friend. "I am not trying to play the part of three men, for heaven's sake man! I am simply going to the play the part of one, the most important in this case, the man who was able to crack the safe. He is the key here"

"Oh," said Watson, looking slightly shamefaced. "Sorry Holmes."

Sherlock Holmes massaged his temples slowly, letting his eyes drift shut for a second, then he let out a deep and calming breath. "Do not worry yourself Watson; it is my own fault for not explaining everything earlier." He smiled slightly, his way of saying he was sorry. When the doctor returned the smile Holmes leapt back into action. "Now, I trust you are both quite finished asking foolish question?" He got no reply. "Good, we then may proceed."

He walked swiftly over to the window and clambered out, turning back to face the two who were watching him curiously. "Miss Lewis most of this will be left up to you, I am simply a stand in and Watson may as well not exist in this case, you must be exactly as you were. I will give you a signal for when to rise to answer the doorbell. Let no one interrupt you."

Rebecca Lewis nodded her consent and for a brief moment Holmes disappeared. She positioned herself quietly and looked down at the book in lap; she even started reading where she had previously been interrupted, ever aware of the presence of the doctor who stood over her shoulder. With her mind thus occupied she did not witness Mr Holmes' return, she did however hear the whispered command. "Go."

Closing the book, Rebecca gently slid her feet down to the floor. She looked to the side and felt for her stick. It was exactly where she had left it, just as it always was. She grasped it firmly in her right hand and pulled herself to her feet. She recalled how she had told Mr Holmes that the weather that night had been particularly bad, hindering her movement even more than usual. She would have to take that into account. She walked slowly over towards the desk and placed the book exactly where the doctor had retrieved it from not some few minutes ago. She then moved to the door, conscious of the fact that Dr Watson was following only a few steps behind her. Walking through the doorway she paused slightly, her mind running back to two nights ago. It was dark, she remembered, the servants had extinguished all the lights when they had gone to bed. She had needed a light. She stopped suddenly, causing the good doctor to nearly run into her. She turned back into the room.

Holmes watched her curiously from the window. He did not understand what had caused her to turn back. He was about interrupt the experiment, thinking something had gone wrong when Miss Lewis surprised him. She walked back over to the desk and reached for a candle that sat in an ornate holder, without saying a word she then continued on her way, disappearing out of the door. Watson gave Holmes a confused glance before the detective urged him to follow her. He quickly did as he was instructed. _Clever. _Holmes thought to himself after the two had vanished from sight and he soundlessly opened the window he had previously closed, creeping into the room. She remembered that she had had to go back to get a light in order to make her way through those long halls. _Very clever. _He allowed himself this last thought before he set his mind solely on the task at hand.

Miss Lewis had been lucky, the candle she held was not the exact one she had used formerly but it had come as part of pair and so would suit their purposes. She could not quite recall what she had done with the candle she had before. Letting this thought slide away she returned herself to her undertaking and focused on her goal.

With the doctor following along behind her she made her slow way through the halls of her house. Finally she reached the door that led into the foyer. Ignoring the sudden brightness she continued on her way.

One of the other doors leading onto the entrance hall opened suddenly and Rogers, the butler, came striding out. Seeing his mistress he walked over to her, having a matter which he needed to discuss.

"Mistress - ," he began, cut off when the young woman held up her hand to silence him, never turning to even look in his direction. Finding this behaviour to be rather peculiar he was about to begin again when one of the gentlemen he had let into the house earlier hurried up to him, shaking his head, indicating that he should remain silent. Rogers frowned and watched as his mistress went and placed a candle, of all things, on the side table. He meant as if to move over to her but the doctor laid a gentle restraining hand on his arm.

Both Watson and Rogers stood and watched in silence as Rebecca Lewis walked over and opened the front door. Then was no one there. She paused for a moment and then closed it. She returned to the table on which she had placed the candle and paused again, this time taking time to rearrange the flowers that stood in a vase on the polished surface. Then, picking up the candle once more she started back the way she had come. Watson made an indication that Rogers should probably go back to work and then followed the woman through the door.

For one long moment Rogers stood, speechless in the entrance hall, before shaking his head and deciding that maybe he should take the doctor's advice. He was a doctor after all.

Rebecca traced her steps back through the corridors of her home with Watson close behind. She reached the door and paused for no longer than a second, managing open the door with both of her hands already occupied. Inside the room stood Holmes, his ear pressed sharply up against the safe door with one of his hands on the dial. He glanced up when he heard the door open and growled in frustration.

"Not even close!" He told them. "There are four tumblers to this lock I believe?" He said, directing the question at Miss Lewis, she nodded. "I had only just managed the second when you returned. I may not be an expert but I tell you that there is no man alive who could have cracked this safe in that amount of time. It is impossible!"

"Yet someone obviously managed it Mr Holmes," Miss Lewis remarked, moving further into the room to allow the doctor entrance. She placed the candle back on the table and then turned to look again at Mr Holmes.

"I stand by my verdict dear lady," he told her firmly. "It is an impossible task, as I feared it would be."

"How is it then that someone else was able to achieve this impossible feat?" The woman asked, clearly frustrated. "Also, if you thought it impossible to begin with why go through all the trouble to find out? It seems your experiment, Mr Holmes, was nothing more than a pointless waste of time."

"On the contrary my dear," Holmes assured her. "My experiment served its purpose. It proved my suspicions and so eliminates all possible explanations except one."

Miss Lewis studied him, curiously now. "And what explanation would that be Mr Holmes?" She asked.

"The only one that still remains. We have proved just now that it would be impossible for a burglar or burglars to crack this safe in the amount of time allotted, yet as you have yourself pointed out, it was achieved via some means. How then? I am afraid to tell you Miss Lewis that the only possible explanation left is that the men who removed the contents of your safe were able to do so because they had the one thing that I did not. The combination." Sherlock Holmes sighed heavily. "Which means..." he said.

"Which means, that someone who knew the combination must have given it to them." Rebecca finished quietly.

"I am afraid so," Holmes said.

**Wow! Five chapters in two days - how good is that? **

**Ok, so I've just gone back over what I've done so far and made a few corrections here and there - if you come across anything that I have missed (spelling mistakes etc.) feel free to point them out. Thanks.**


	6. Quite a Challenge

The lady remained silent for some time, a slightly dazed expression written upon her features. The taller of the two gentlemen respected her need for time to process what she had just learned and so kept his thoughts to himself, for the present. Dr Watson glanced anxiously between his companion and the young woman but Holmes shook his head faintly and raised a finger to his lips to indicate quiet. The ex-army doctor complied with this instruction, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

It was the chiming of the grandfather clock in the hall marking the half hour, making it half past ten, which finally roused Miss Lewis from her musings. She glanced towards the detective with a determined look.

"It seems we have much to discuss Mr Holmes," she stated, simply.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Gentlemen," she said, now addressing the two of them. "If you will kindly follow me, I think it best that we move into one of the other rooms." With that she turned and walked out of the door. Holmes and Watson shared another silent exchange before quickly trailing after Miss Lewis, having no desire to lose their way in the winding hallways of her home.

The room she led them into was slightly larger than the one they had previously left. It appeared to be the dining room as there was a large table centred in the middle of the floor surrounded by half a dozen chairs. There were fewer windows so the room was more sparsely lit. There were also fewer ornaments and the chamber gave off an air practicality rather than frivolous presentation. In fact the only real decoration the room contained was a large painting, hanging on the wall opposite the door. The two gentlemen stopped to inspect it while Miss Lewis made her way over to the head of the table and seated herself, grateful for the chance to relieve the complaints of her injury. The painting was a family portrait and depicted a young couple, the man standing behind the woman who sat with a child in her arms, both were smiling and man's hand rested gently on the woman's shoulder.

"My father," Miss Lewis stated, following the direction of her guests' stares and indicating the picture. "And my mother of course," she added.

"She was a very beautiful woman," Dr Watson said, turning to look at Rebecca, he then hesitated slightly. "You haven't mentioned her before now, do you mind if ask what happened?" He looked apprehensive, fearful of hurting her.

The lady smiled smoothly and shook her head. "Of course not doctor," her gaze turned to the picture. "She died in childbirth when I was but four years old."

"Oh," Watson looked stricken. "I am terribly sorry Miss Lewis. I had no intention of forcing such painful memories upon you."

"It is quite alright Dr Watson," she assured him. "It has been many years since and I find that I actually have very few memories of my mother." She trailed off into silence for moment. "It was boy," Watson looked at her in some confusion, unable to follow her train of thought. Holmes only sent a quick glance in her direction before returning to his silent study. "The child," she clarified. "It survived only hours before it too passed away. My father was heartbroken. He had lost not only his wife but his son within the space of single day. I lost my mother and a brother I never had the chance to know." She smiled sadly, a reminiscing gleam in her eyes. Then she shook herself a little, trying to dislodge the grip of the past on her mind, and turned back to face her guests. "Forgive me gentlemen, it does not do to dwell. Please take a seat and then we may talk about what has been discovered here today."

Watson took her invitation with a kindly smile and moved to sit in the chair on the young lady's left side. Mr Holmes remained standing for a moment longer, a thoughtful look on his face. He too then seemed to shake himself from his reverie and made his way around the table.

"Perhaps I should have one of the servants bring us some refreshments?" Miss Lewis voiced. She glanced to her right where there was a second door that led back out into the hallway, next to it hung a bell rope, just out of reach. A pained expression crossed her features as her grip returned to the cane that she had rested against the table. She was about to rise when Holmes gracefully stepped forward. He reached out and gave the bell rope a firm pull before taking his seat. Miss Lewis shot him a fleeting and somewhat suspicious glance before she forced herself to settle and nod her thanks. Holmes acknowledged the gesture with his own incline of the head and then took on a distant look, apparently staring out of one of the windows opposite.

Rogers appeared shortly and Miss Lewis made her request for refreshments for both herself and the two gentlemen. While they waited for the servant to return all three sat in studious silence, each occupied within their own sphere of thought. Watson kept an occasional eye on his friend while Holmes and Miss Lewis both seemed to be unaware that anyone else was present. The butler then reappeared with a small tray that had balanced upon it an assortment of tea things, he placed in front of his mistress and when she signalled that he could leave he did so without a word. She poured tea for Dr Watson and handed him the cup which he accepted gratefully. She then turned to the brooding detective. Rebecca was about to ask him how he liked his tea when he surprised her by speaking first.

"Miss Lewis," he said with a still thoughtful brow. "There something I feel I must check before I can divulge my findings to you, might I please be permitted access to some other areas of your home? I assure you it is quite crucial"

"Of course Mr Holmes," the lady replied after she had recovered. "Feel free to go where ever it is you deem it necessary. Both the house and the ground are at your disposal."

Holmes raised an eyebrow slightly at her easy manner; most would not give him such free reign. "My thanks," he said, standing with a small bow. "I hope to be back shortly." He then swiftly left the room, both Dr Watson and Miss Lewis watching after him curiously.

"Do not worry yourself my dear," the doctor said, trying to reassure the lady. "Holmes may have a few," he paused, searching for the right word, "_peculiarities_ but his mind is first rate. If anyone can help you solve this little mystery then it is certain to be him."

Miss Lewis nodded absently in agreement but remained silent. Watson observed a frown that suggested to him that the young women was thinking and so kept his peace on the matter. It was some time before Holmes returned and during that period the dark look upon the lady's features increased still further. Watson was just about to enquire as to the direction her thoughts had taken when his friend reappeared. Holmes had a satisfied look on his face and resumed his seat with confidence. No sooner had he done so Miss Lewis stood, making both men start slightly.

"Forgive me gentlemen," she said, not for the first time that day. "It is now I that must ask to be excused. There is a small matter that I must attend to. I shall not be long," then, she too left without another word.

"Curious," Watson muttered, looking to his friend to see what he thought on the matter. Holmes however held his tongue. When the doctor realised he would get nothing from the man he decided it would best to change the subject. "Well then Holmes, what have you discovered? What are your deductions on the matter so far?"

Holmes smiled slightly, an odd expression, as he seated himself more comfortably. "Unfortunately my dear Watson my deductions so far have been mere commonplace observations. I have found nothing peculiar or extraordinary about this case."

Now it was Watson's turn to frown. _Nothing peculiar or extraordinary? _He thought to himself, that cannot be right. Watson knew from past experience that his friend would not be in such a jovial mood as he was now if the case did not provide him with at least _some_ point of interest. "I am afraid I do not understand you Holmes," he told his companion plainly.

Holmes' smile broadened as he began to explain. "So far Watson I am afraid I can tell you very little about what has occurred here. I know that there were four perpetrators involved, all men. Three broke into the house while one went no further than the front door and so was presumably the one to ring to the bell, he then doubled back on himself, returning to the gate. He is a man of rather large stature who is not in the best of health. Of the men who actually entered the house I can tell you just as little. Our safecracker is a short fellow and light on his feet. One of the others I would guess to be of middle height and middle age, although he has an unusual stride and of the last all I can tell you is the size of his shoes and the fact that his right sole needs repairing." Holmes paused. "They broke in with the intention of stealing a document or documents and were aided by someone on the inside. What they wanted and whether or not they attainted it I cannot say and who the collaborator was is yet a mystery to me. Nothing in this case is immediately obvious." He smiled again and closed his eyes. "I believe this might prove to be quite challenging Watson."

The doctor was baffled by his friend's reply but was saved from having to respond by the entrance of Miss Lewis. She wore a rather grim look but still held an air of achievement. "Well gentlemen it seems I have managed to at least solve some little part of this mystery." She told then evenly. The doctor looked surprised and Holmes sat up straighter in his chair, wearing an intrigued expression.

Miss Lewis seated herself contentedly once more and then turned her attention to her awaiting audience. "I know who it was that gave them the combination," she declared confidently. The doctor's face changed, going from surprised to shocked while Holmes raised one of his eyebrows infinitely higher.

"Do tell," He prompted, watching her carefully.

"Her name is Charlotte," she informed them. "She is a maid here, the newest member of staff who took over the position left by one of the servants who is currently accompanying my father. I spoke with her and she admitted having been approached by a gentleman who offered her a medium sized sum of money in exchange for the combination to the safe." The lady spoke calmly but it was obvious that she was angered by this betrayal. "She does not know who the man is as they only met once when it was dark and he made sure she did not get a close look at him. I did not give her the combination and the only servant who knows it is Rogers who has lived with us for years and would never even consider giving it to her. She was therefore forced to spy on Rogers when I asked him to retrieve something from the safe; she got the combination that way."

"Interesting," Holmes intoned when he realised that she had finished recounting her tale. "Miss Lewis, would you mind my asking what deductions you made that led you to believe that it was this particular servant and no one else?" Holmes seemed curious.

Rebecca smiled softly. "A simple process of elimination Mr Holmes. After examining all other possibilities she was the only one that remained that seemed in any way plausible."

"Very good," Holmes nodded. "And what, may I ask, have you done with Miss Charlotte?"

Miss Lewis sighed. "I have done nothing with her. She still has a job here should she choose to stay, although her pay will be reduced for the next three months. It seems that Charlotte has a rather bad addition to drink Mr Holmes," she explained. "And she is used to indulging herself with a fair amount of her earnings. Unfortunately her husband is recently out of work and it is now up to Charlotte to support their family, meaning she has less money to waste on her...habit. She accepted the offer made by this man because she hoped to use to the payment she received for her own purposes. Now however, if she decides to stay the extra money will be of no use to her as she will need it for more practical reasons."

Watson chuckled softly at Miss Lewis' solution to the problem she had encountered and even Holmes saw fit to smile faintly. "Well Holmes," Watson said, looking at his friend. "It seems that Miss Lewis has provided you with a piece of the puzzle."

"Indeed," Holmes acknowledged. "And with that in mind I now only have one or two other matters that need clarifying before we leave."

**Oh my Goodness! How cruel am I? I give you 5 chapters in the space of 2 days and then nothing for over 2 weeks, whoops sorry guys. To be fair I have been rather distracted lately, I'm going away this summer and there has been a MAJOR amount of organisation involved and I'm still not finished...anyway...**

**I know this chapter is a bit bland and I meant to continue it but then I realised it was running too long and decided to split it instead. I'm afraid that means the next one will probably be like this one, a bit boring but after that th****ings should pick up****. fingers crossed So the way I figure I have between 5-7 chapter left before this one's all wrapped up, just to let you know.**

**Lastly I want to say a quick thank you to all of those**** of you who have**** reviewed – an especially big thank you going to those 2 of you who were kind enough to review each chapter – you know who you are! **

**Reviews please.**** Thanks.**


	7. To Catch a Train

At the lady's request Mr Holmes began to explain to her his initial thoughts and findings on the case. Just as he had told his friend he alleged that there was in fact very little he could uncover at this point.

"Your case interests me greatly Miss Lewis," he said after having concluded his dictations. The lady raised an eyebrow in surprise and a slight amount of confusion, Holmes proceeded in order to clarify. "Nothing about what I have discovered here today seems to be in any way remarkable, however, "he continued. "It is that very fact that makes this case quite remarkable." Now both the good doctor and the young woman were looking at him with bemused expressions. "I have, laid before me, several pieces of a puzzle but not only do I find that none of the pieces quite fit but also that I seem to have acquired fewer than is usual at this point." He took a deep meditative breath and was silent for a few moments. "I can sense a challenge about this case Miss Lewis and I am not ashamed to admit that I look forward to working on it."

For what seemed like a rather long while no one made any sort of reply to this statement, it was however Miss Lewis who chose to speak first. "Well Mr Holmes," she paused, seemingly to try and think of the right words in order to express herself. "If what you have just said means that you will pay particular attention to my case, although I am sure you must have others, then I certainly take no objection to your personal interest in the matter."

Sherlock Holmes nodded his thanks and his assent. "Yes you are right Miss Lewis in saying that I do have some few other cases that I am tending to at present. Of course I cannot discuss them but I hope to have at least one or two cleared up in the next few days, especially one that has been most tiresome on my nerves," he sighed irritably. "After that point I should be able to give your little problem my almost full attention," he vowed.

"Thank you Mr Holmes. I could ask for no more than that," she said, smiling warmly at him. There was a short pause, when not one of the room's occupants spoke, then Holmes seemed to recall something and turned back to the business at hand.

"Now," he exclaimed clearly. "As to these few minor details I wish to make clear..."

"Of course Mr Holmes," the lady interrupted him, looking slightly abashed. "I will do anything I can in order to try and help you in this matter."

The corners of the detective's lips turned up ever so slightly before he continued. "Thank you Miss Lewis, you are proving most invaluable to this investigation." His friend glanced at him curiously while a faint tint rose to the lady's cheeks. Holmes then stood and began pacing up and down the length of the table, his hands tucked into the pockets of his waistcoat. "The first matter is something that is of great importance," he turned sharply to look at Miss Lewis. "What was in that safe?"

Rebecca frowned. "I have already told you Mr Holmes, there was little kept in there except a stack of documents."

"My apologies," Holmes quickly corrected himself. "I am afraid I worded that question poorly. What I meant was what was in that safe that four men went to all the trouble in order to steal it? You say that there were only documents; in that case it is safe to assume that they intended to steal a document. Anyone who is so aware of your daily habits and the internal layout of your home, as these men seem to be, is unlikely to have misjudged the safe's contents. So the question I pose to you Miss Lewis is this, what do you suppose that the thieves intended to steal? Have you any idea?"

The lady paused before answering, it was only a faint hesitation but Holmes caught it and his suspicions deepened. "I cannot think of anything Mr Holmes," she stated firmly, "that these men would have wanted to steal from within that safe."

Holmes nodded and turned his back, reapplying himself to pacing. In his doing so Miss Lewis was not able to see the small gleam in his eye that said he had recognised the careful way in which she had worded her statement. Miss Lewis was an honest young woman, her father had raised her to be as such, and she preferred not to lie if she could help it.

"Very well then," Holmes seemed to have come to a decision because his gazed reverted to the lady once more. "In that case if it is impossible to narrow down our list of possibilities then we must examine all of them. Miss Lewis, would it be within you power to tell me _exactly _what was in that safe, leaving no document unaccounted for?"

Miss Lewis considered for a moment. "I do not think I can Mr Holmes. There were a great many documents and I never had an intimate knowledge of all of them." Holmes' brow clouded at this. "However," she continued, "our family lawyers in London should hold a copy of every original document. Will that do for you Mr Holmes?"

"Yes," he gave a small sigh of relief. "That will do nicely Miss Lewis; I trust you will allow me access?"

"Of course Mr Holmes, although it may be best if I speak to Mr Langford first, just to make matters clear."

"Indeed," Holmes agreed. "When will it be possible for me to see them?"

"Not for a few days I believe," she told him apologetically. "I cannot make it into town for a while as I have some other business to attend to. I will go and see him at the earliest opportunity Mr Holmes and inform you immediately after I have done so."

"Very good," Holmes frowned as if he were trying to recall something but then shook it off. "I believe that is all then, Watson..." he turned to leave.

"Wait Mr Holmes!" Miss Lewis cried. He stopped. "What of the other matter?" He seemed confused. "You said there was another matter you wished to clear before you left."

"Yes," Holmes mused quietly to himself for a moment, his brows lowered before he waved a hand in order to dismiss the topic. "It is of no consequence at this time, it is simply a point on which I am slightly puzzled." The two other occupants of the room looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to continue. He sighed in defeat. "I am just curious as to why the thieves did not wait before breaking in." His audience did not seem to understand. "Watson you remarked as to how late the incident occurred. I think it unlikely Miss Lewis that you would have remained out of bed for much longer. Why then did these men feel the need to break in before the entire household had retired? What pressing reason had they so they could not wait a while longer and in doing so put themselves at less risk of being caught?"

At this the detective and his present companions fell silent. It was not something that either the lady or the other gentlemen had previously considered but it was an interesting point. _Why had they been in such a hurry? _None of them seemed to be able to come up with a satisfactory answer and for all his stressing on the insignificance of this detail Holmes was obviously greatly vexed by the matter.

It was Watson who was finally the first one to speak. He had said very little in the last quarter of an hour and now felt the need to try and lighten the air of frustration in the room. He chuckled quietly to himself, making the other two glance towards him; his friend wore an irked expression. "Forgive me Holmes," he said, still smiling, then after a short while he added. "Perhaps they needed to catch a train." Watson chuckled again to himself, his mind having summoned this idea when he recalled the somewhat mad dash he and Holmes had made that very morning in order to catch their train. He opened his eyes, having previously closed them, an amused expression still present on his face only to find that his friend was staring at him with an unfathomable look written across his features. Sharply Holmes turned his gaze to Miss Lewis who also wore a look of surprise. Apparently reading his silent question she stuttered an answer.

"I-I suppose it could be..._possible_." She frowned, trying to think.

It was only at this point that Watson realised that both his companions were taking his suggestion seriously.

"Holmes!" He protested, "I was only joking. You cannot possibly believe -" but he was cut off when his friend raised an unmistakable hand, his eyes still fixed on Miss Lewis.

Having had time to ponder on the matter the lady now seemed more sure of herself. "Yes, I think it might be possible." A pause, before she hurriedly continued to explain. "Of course there are no passenger trains running at that time..." she trailed off only to start up again with renewed enthusiasm. "But there is the lumber train! There is a small wood mill not far from where you no doubt travelled this morning. A lumber train comes once or twice a week late at night to haul the most recent load away to where they process it further. I am afraid I do not know where it goes."

Holmes however seemed to dismiss this last statement and instead began to pace about the room again with frantic energy. He was apparently turning the idea over and over in his mind, comparing it to the other pieces he had already gathered and seeing if it fit. Finally he spun to face the lady once more. "Miss Lewis, do you know if that train was running on the night you were robbed?"

Rebecca Lewis' thoughts seemed to have been mirroring those of the detective as she had already considered this question and had come up with an answer. She nodded firmly. "Yes Mr Holmes, I believe it was and the timing would have been right considering the hour."

"Ha!" Holmes cried in triumph. "Watson you are a genius!" He exclaimed, turning towards his friend. The doctor practically beamed under this bout of praise. "Now I have a more solid lead that I might follow. I will investigate this matter further. It seems I was wrong Miss Lewis; this small detail might in fact turn out to be of the utmost importance. Come Watson, there is work to be done and for that we must return to London."

The doctor rose as he was instructed as did the lady. "This way gentlemen," she told them, heading towards the second door. "I will escort you out." The two men followed and were shortly standing in the entrance hall, retrieving their coats and hats from where they hung beside the front door. They said their farewells and both parties promised to contact the other should any new findings arise. "My thanks again Miss Lewis," Holmes stated before he turned to leave. "You have been most cooperative in this investigation."

"Anything I can do to be of service Mr Holmes." The lady replied as the two companions began to walk towards the front gate.

At these words a dark expression crossed Holmes' features and did not go unnoticed by the doctor striding at his side. "Holmes?" He asked in concern.

It was not until they heard the front door shut behind them that the detective replied and even then he kept his voice curiously low. "There is something she is not telling us Watson." He said gravely, his gaze fixed straight ahead. "Mark my words."

**What can I say? I felt guilty for not having updated in so long that I thought another chapter might appease you slightly. Not too sure what I think of this instalment, please give me your thoughts – I am willing to make some changes.**

**Anyway as I said things should start picking up from now on although I am not 100 sure. Also I have another confession to make...I'm going away next week and won't be coming back for about a month. There is no way I will be able to update in that time because I doubt I will be within throwing distance of a computer. I'll try and maybe get another chapter done before I go but if not consider this you warning.**

**Nightzchild**


	8. Unusual Circumstances

True to her word it was some time before Holmes and Watson again came face to face with Miss Lewis and the circumstances under which this meeting occurred were quite unexpected.

It was close to noon on May 27th and the day was undeniably warm and pleasant. The street outside number 221b was bustling with energy. Cabs lined the roads, while noisy youths weaved their way in and out of the crowds, oblivious to the angry shouts that followed them. A young woman, barely out of girlhood, walked the cobblestones selling flowers. She was passing in front of the door known to belong to the famous detective when she heard what sounded like a commotion coming from inside. She turned, somewhat concerned, just in time to see the portal thrown open and the man who charged out and barrelled straight into her.

At the sound of a cry the people located in the immediate area paused to see what the disturbance was about. And what a sight they saw. A man and young woman were lying in an unruly heap on the pavement but at the sound of a voice coming from inside the house that had clearly just been exited the man struggled to his feet and attempted to take off down the road. He did not get very far. Mere moments later another figure appeared in the open doorway and this man was certainly recognisable. His quick gaze scanned the scene before he caught sight of the rapidly escaping man. Not having the time to attend to the girl who still lay stunned at his feet he launched himself at the man he knew to be a wanted criminal. He almost missed and would have no doubt fallen and been sorely disadvantaged had he done so. However, luck appeared to be on the side of the detective. His outstretched hand snagged the collar of his intended victim and brought him up sharp. The man choked and fell to his knees but still he refused to give in. He writhed and struggled like a crazed beast so his captor was unable to achieve a firm hold upon him.

"Watson!" Holmes cried, trying desperately to maintain his grip on the back of the man's shirt. When he received no answer he called again. "Lestrade! For goodness sake man!" He roared as his captive redoubled his efforts at escape. "Lestrade! Where are you?" He roared at the top of his voice. From some distance off came the sound of a whistle and several rapidly moving feet.

At this the unlucky criminal gave an almighty bellow and grabbed one of the arms that were trying to restrain him. The detective, caught by surprise, was nearly thrown off balance and now had to struggle not only to keep hold but also his standing. He began to fear that the man would over power him and flee when help intervened.

"Mr Holmes!" The cry carried over the hubbub of the watching crowd and the grappling pair. The detective raised his head in the direction of the voice, some part of his mind aware of the recognition, and was just in time to see an object having been tossed towards him. With a speed which most are not capable of he released his grip on the man's collar and snatched the object out of the air.

As soon as he was free the man let go of his assailant's arm and scrambled to his feet. Yet again he was prevented from going very far. He briefly caught the sign of movement in the corner of his eye before something connected soundly with his legs and he crashed to the ground. About to try and rise again he was stopped by the chilling press of cold metal on the back of his neck. "I would reconsider that if I were you," said a voice above and behind him. For a moment the man, whose name was Higgins, faltered, he then gritted his teeth and made his decision.

Holmes took a moment to catch his breath, careful to keep his captive in place. At the repeated sound of a whistle that signalled the timely approach of Inspector Lestrade and his men he turned. It was at that moment that Higgins chose to act. He rolled suddenly, displacing what he thought to be the metal of a gun barrel at his back. Holmes looked round just in time and took the only action he had left open to him. He swiftly transferred the cane he held to his other hand and promptly brought the weighted end down with a loud crack on the unfortunate man's head. He slumped, out cold. "Fool," Holmes whispered quietly to himself.

Moments later the cavalry arrived and the man was quickly lifted and taken into custody. Several officers were instructed to clear the crowd and the Inspector of the official police turned to address London's only consulting detective. "Well Mr Holmes, it seems that you were able to get hold of Higgins, like you said, although how you did it remains a mystery to me."

Holmes smiled indulgently. "It was quite easy really Lestrade, nothing I am sure you could not have managed yourself. I was simply in a better position to spring the trap."

The Inspector straightened at the small amount of praise and took on a rather patronising air. "Yes, well that is true enough but still..." he trailed off. " I would quite like to know, you know, exactly what happened, for the record."

Holmes smiled again, this time in a knowing fashion. "Of course Lestrade. I see no problem with telling you my methods. If you should care to drop by at about six o'clock this evening I will gladly discuss the matter with you."

"Why, thank you Mr Holmes. That is most kind of you." Lestrade said, looking pleased at the prospect. "I obviously have my work to attend to right now but I shall see you again this evening." With that he turned away to speak to one of the officers while Holmes smiled quietly to himself.

"Holmes," came a voice and the detective turned to see Dr Watson coming towards him. "Holmes are you all right?" His friend asked in a concerned voice. "I saw you struggling with that Higgins fellow but could not help as I felt I had to look after the young girl he knocked down. She is quite alright, simply stunned, but I had to make sure."

"That is quite alright Watson, you were doing your duty and I am perfectly well. But what of you?" Holmes asked. "Higgins gave you a nasty push when you tried to block his escape, I would have stayed but..."

"Oh don't be silly Holmes, of course you had to go after him," the doctor affirmed. "I am still in one piece so there is no cause for alarm. "

"Thank you my friend," Holmes said, placing a hand on Watson's shoulder and giving him one of his rare, warm smiles.

"That's ok Holmes," Watson replied, looking somewhat embarrassed. He glanced away and his eyes came to rest on what his friend still held in his hand. "Holmes?" He asked. "Where did you get that from?" He had been unable to view the entire confrontation because of the surrounding crowd and so saw the appearance of the vaguely familiar object his friend held as a mystery.

Slightly startled Holmes looked down at the cane he still had a firm grip on. He had forgotten about it. He frowned and lifted it to his eyes so as to examine it. He opened his mouth, about to voice something, when he suddenly closed it again. He turned his head sharply to look out over the crowd. Obviously he could see something that his companion could not because he raised an eyebrow and his lip curled slightly. He then strode away and rather than follow him Watson almost shrugged to himself and turned his attention back to the flower girl, who was probably going to need help getting home.

At the edge of the gathered crowd, that was now being systematically dismissed by the officers of the law, stood a lone figure who clung to the post of a street lamp for support. The detective approached her and she waited patient and silent as he did so. When he reached her Holmes bowed his head slightly as an offered a greeting. "Miss Lewis, I had not expected you to call today. If I had I might have warned you away for as you see I have been somewhat occupied."

"Indeed Mr Holmes," Rebecca Lewis replied. "It seems I picked a most unfortunate moment but I am afraid that for me it was the most convenient. I apologise for not thinking to call ahead."

"It hardly matters now," Holmes said, dismissing the lady's apology with a careless wave of his hand. "The issue is resolved and I am free to focus my attention on your case, which I must confess I am no closer to solving."

"Well, Mr Holmes I come bearing some information that will perhaps be of use to you." The lady stated.

"I sincerely hope so," Holmes told her before switching the topic of conversation. "This, I believe, belongs to you," he said holding up the cane. "It seems that I must offer you my thanks, Miss Lewis, for assisting in my apprehension of a dangerous man."

Rebecca Lewis dropped into a slight curtsey of acknowledgement but was hindered due to her handicap. Still her left hand rested against the metal of the street lamp and Holmes' keen eye noticed a certain amount of discomfort written in her features.

"It appears to me that you are being pained more than is usual Miss Lewis. Are you in need of a doctor? For if so I have no doubt that Watson will readily attend to you."

The lady shook her head. "No thank you Mr Holmes I am quite well. I fell a few days ago but my doctor has said I should heal quickly and has permitted me to walk still, even though he advised I should also try and rest."

The detective nodded his understanding and gave the impression that intended to return her cane to her when he paused, a frown briefly flashing across his face. He righted himself quickly and instead offered the young woman his arm. "In that case Miss Lewis I feel it my duty to assist you and escort you to my quarters where we can discuss your case further."

A peculiar look appeared in the lady's eyes as she responded. "That is not necessary Mr Holmes; I am quite capable of walking if only you would return my cane."

"I have no doubt of that," Sherlock Holmes replied, smoothly. "However I have lived too long with the good doctor and know full well that he would be most upset if I did not offer my service to you."

Rebecca could see that she had little choice. The kind but persistent look Mr Holmes was giving her told her that all she could do was graciously accept the still outstretched arm. She did so, wanting to only rest against it but forced instead clutch it with both hands. Holmes gave her a gentle glance, which was thankfully void of pity, and led her firmly across the street that was once again bustling with the normal activity of London. He still held her cane in his right hand and he was aware that that odd look remained ever present in the young woman's eyes.

**Oh dear. It's been a while hasn't it? Well to be fair I was awa****y for over a month and when I go****t back I had to pack up all my stuff for university. So really this is the first chance I'****ve had**** to write anything, ok well**** maybe**** that'****s not entirely tru****e**** but anyway****...h****ere you go...hope you enjoyed this chapter****. I'll try and be a bit more prompt with the next one. I'm not promising anything mind you.**


	9. An Accord

As Holmes led the young woman through the doorway of his home he was intercepted by Mrs Hudson who briskly demanded to know what was going on. The landlady appeared to be most agitated but Holmes quickly reassured her that there was nothing to worry about and that everything had been taken care of.

"I heard shouts coming from your apartments Mr Holmes," she told him breathlessly. "I thought perhaps that someone had broken in again and was trying to do you harm. I was about to call for the police!"

At this Miss Lewis raised an eyebrow, having remained silent throughout the exchange. _Again? _Had someone previously made an attempt on the detective's life? Thinking of what she knew of his exploits Miss Lewis considered it to be hardly unexpected. In his line of work Sherlock Holmes would have made many enemies and not all of them were currently behind bars. It was a wonder really that he was still alive.

By this point the detective in question had managed to assure the elder woman that her fears were appreciated but unnecessary. He then set her the task of fetching some tea for himself and his client and she readily complied. That done Mr Holmes guided Miss Lewis up the staircase, acutely aware of how she was forced to rely on his support even further during their assent. Once they had reached the room he shared with the doctor Holmes seated the young lady comfortably and settled himself next to the mantelpiece. Still he did not return her cane to her and observed that Miss Lewis kept a careful eye on him and all his movements. He smiled inwardly.

Neither party spoke while they awaited the arrival of the tea and while Holmes appeared to be lost in thought Rebecca distracted herself with surveying her surroundings once again. A certain amount of clutter remained from her previous visit, a fact which did little to surprise her, but as well as this there was also an additional disarray which spoke, even to her untrained eye, of a struggle. It seemed that the man Mr Holmes had only moments ago apprehended had indeed put up a fight, no doubt as part of his attempt to escape.

Finally Mrs Hudson entered carrying a tray laden with tea things. There were three china cups and she laid them out, casting her gaze around for the doctor. "Has Doctor Watson not returned with you Mr Holmes?" she asked.

"No, Mrs Hudson. He was attending to a young woman in the street and I think it likely that he volunteered to escort her home. I am sure he will return shortly."

"Very well Mr Holmes," the woman replied, taking his words as an instruction to leave out the extra cup. "If that is all?" The detective nodded and so Mrs Hudson quietly left the room to return to her washing.

Silence once again descended on the room after the landlady made her exit. Miss Lewis poured herself some tea and looked to Mr Holmes in a silent query as to whether she should do the same for him. He shook his head in a polite refusal and then proceeded to observe her keenly as she raised the cup to her lips. Finally Holmes chose to break in on the silence. "I presume, Miss Lewis, that you came here today to inform me of some development in your case?" His eyes never left her face.

"Indeed Mr Holmes, I did," she replied succinctly. He made a gesture for her to continue. "I have spoken with Mr Langford, our family lawyer if you will recall, and explained the situation to him. Although he has informed me that he does not necessarily agree with my going to you instead of the official police, he has agreed to allow you access to a copy of all the documents that were stored within the safe."

"Thank you Miss Lewis," Holmes replied, a most peculiar look on features. "That is most helpful of you. I now fear that such efforts may have been wasted but they are appreciated all the same." The lady frowned and looked as if she might ask a question when Holmes continued. "It is curious," he said. "I read of a Mr Langford not long ago in the newspaper. Would I be right in assuming that your Mr Langford is of the 'Langford and Brown Lawyers' branch near King's Cross?" Miss Lewis nodded, unable to see where this train of thought was going. "It is then most curious," Holmes reiterated. "For just two weeks ago I read of an attempted break in at the 'Langford and Brown' offices. I offered my assistance in the matter as the facts available were most intriguing to me but my offer was declined, by a Mr Arthur Langford." He paused. "I am not usually one to jump to unfounded conclusions Miss Lewis but in this case -"

It was here that the young lady interrupted him. She could not clearly see what the detective meant by telling her this but part of her mind warned her to err on the side of caution and be wary. "Mr Holmes I am afraid that I do not understand the relevance of this point."

Sherlock Holmes studied the young woman intently and smiled softly to himself before he chose to speak again. What he said caused Miss Lewis to go very still. "This is a very handsome cane you carry Miss Lewis." Holmes remarked with a feigned casual air. He raised the cane to his face and seemed to make a close and detailed scrutiny of it. He then glanced up sharply and asked: "Might I inquire as to where you got it from?"

"It was my father's," Rebecca replied with an equally feigned air. "When he first became ill he required the extra support but more recently he has been restricted to his bed and so had no further use for it, as a result he gave it to me."

Holmes nodded at her reply but made no comment. He was still intent on the object in his hands. Placing a single finger on the underside of the cane he proceeded to try and balance it. He found the centre point after a brief moment and then held it aloft, still poised precariously on the tip of his index finger. "I only ask Miss Lewis because I find this particular cane to be most peculiarly weighted. The central point of balance is not where one would normally expect it to be," he concluded, staring at the young lady pointedly.

There was a long, strained pause in which both parties finally came to the conclusion that the other now knew what they knew. It was Miss Lewis who was the first to speak. She relaxed and smiled slightly as she looked the gentleman standing opposite her squarely in the eye. "You are very perceptive Mr Holmes," she informed him calmly.

Holmes returned the smile as he shifted the balance of the cane so it was once again returned to his firm grip. "Indeed, I pride myself that I am," he said. "I would hardly be a very good detective if I was not."

Miss Lewis smiled again and nodded her agreement along with her silent acknowledgement. Holmes did the same. They had reached an accord.

**Oooh! Ok not sure how much of that will make any sense but hopefully it should all be explained in the next chapter, which I am afraid you are going to have to wait for. But who knows, maybe if I get lots of reviews I might be inclined to write it sooner rather than later. Who knows...**


	10. Balance of Power

"So," Holmes continued, after a lengthy silence in which the two parties who occupied the room regarded each other steadily. "I suppose I am correct in saying, Miss Lewis, that you have been aware all along that the criminals did in fact not find what it is they were searching for?"

"That is correct Mr Holmes," the young lady replied evenly.

"I see," Holmes slipped easily into a moment of quiet thought. He then began speaking again. "You know what it is they were looking for, you know that they have not obtained it, I might even go so far as to say that you know who 'they' are, my question, however is this; what did you expect of me if you were consciously concealing such knowledge?" He asked, his sharp gaze monitoring her features.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious Mr Holmes," Miss Lewis stated, primly. "I expected you to catch them."

"Yet you did not care to share their identity?"

"Unlikely as it may seem I do not know their identity Mr Holmes," the woman said. "I know only what my father told me."

"Then perhaps, dear lady," the detective suggested, laying the cane he still held carefully across his lap. "It would be wise for you to inform me of what it is _exactly_ that your father said. I am not wrong in assuming that this incident as more to do with he, than it has to do with you?"

"No you are quite right Mr Holmes," Miss Lewis agreed, a perceptible note of resignation in her voice. "In both respects you are quite right. I should have told you all I knew but the secret was not mine to tell and I only know so much," she signed heavily. "As it is I now fear that I have no choice. I shall tell you all Mr Holmes so that you may decide whether or not you still wish to assist me."

And so the lady began her tale.

"I can tell you little of what my father did in his youth and that is where this story begins. He is an American by birth but came to England after he met and married my mother. She had grown up in Kent, had spent all her life there and could not bear the thought of leaving. Those were her conditions of marriage and I am told that my father agreed to them quite readily. Money was not a problem and my father purchased the Fox Groves shortly after they arrived. They lived happily together, so far as I understand, for a little over two years before I was born. As I believe I have already told you Mr Holmes I have very few memories of my mother but those I do have I treasure. From what I recall she was a very kind woman and very beautiful. My father has often told how beautiful he thought she was and how he misses her."

There was a slight lull in the lady's narrative as her memories overcame her. Holmes made no comment but sat in silence, his eyes keenly watchful. Miss Lewis roused herself.

"Forgive me, most of this is of little significance Mr Holmes and I am afraid I might try your patience. My father and I lived alone after that, barring the servants, and we grew very close, that is why I noticed a few years ago when something seemed to be troubling him. He would not tell me what it was even though I asked him repeatedly and it is only more recently that I have learned the truth. My father is dying Mr Holmes, I am well aware of that, as is he. No matter how hopeful the physicians say they are for his recovery we both know. So it was that he had no choice but to tell me for fear I might be in danger."

Again a pause, before she continued.

"When my father was young he committed a crime Mr Holmes. Do not ask me as to the nature of this crime for I do not know, he would not tell me. All I know is that from that day to this he has regretted his action and tried to make amends by being a good an honest man. However, as I am sure you are well aware Mr Holmes, no matter how hard you try to run it is not always possible to escape your past." Miss Lewis dropped her head, looking terribly saddened. "They found him. As I have already told you I do know specifically who 'they' are, only that they were part of this crime too and were angry at my father for deserting them. You see they feared that he might go to the police and so they searched for him endlessly, determined to make sure certain that he would forever hold his silence. When they found him they planned on killing him but my father was ready for them. He told them that he had devised a scheme. If he died the police would immediately be informed of who they were and what they had done, since he would already be dead it would make little difference to him, yet while he still lived he was not going to confess because of how he had been involved. So they reached a standstill. They could not kill my father in case what he claimed was true and my father could not get rid of them by informing authorities because that was the only way he had of protecting both himself and his daughter. What you have there Mr Holmes," Rebecca said, indicating the cane. "Is my father's way of preserving our safety."

"A written confession," the detective murmured, fingering the grain of the wooden staff reverently. It was not a question.

"Exactly. My father found a way to make sure that it stayed with him wherever he went, rightfully not trusting the good intentions of his former colleagues. This is by no means the first time they have tried to acquire it. They however, do not know where to look and my father has always ignored their attempts, confident it would never be found and desperately trying to maintain the balance of power. Yet now he is on his death dead and has been ailing for quite some time. He no longer fears for his own safety but he fears for mine. He told me his secret and gave me the document with instructions to keep it safe and hand it over to the police the moment I hear word of his death. He left to try and draw their attention away from me, worried what they might do to get revenge. It appears that his efforts were in vain. They are still here and are trying to obtain the document more boldly now that he is out of the way. I did not know what to do Mr Holmes, he made me swear not to go to the police before he died or before I was certain I could get myself to safety, you were my last hope. I will have no remaining protection once my father passes away. The only reason they have not tried to kill my yet is because they are unsure as to who has the document, myself or my father. If they kill one then there is the possibility that the other will hand it over, but when my father dies..." she trailed off.

"Then there will be no need for further caution. They will lash out at you, whether you have the document or not." Holmes finished. Miss Lewis nodded. "I understand," he said.

There was a grave silence in which both the lady and the gentleman were totally still, both consumed by similar yet different thoughts. Holmes bent to examine the cane once again and then placed one hand on the round silver handle. He glanced towards Miss Lewis.

"May I?" he questioned.

The lady shook her head. "No Mr Holmes, I am afraid that I cannot allow that. The document is to be seen only by the authorities after I turn it in. Even I have not seen it, nor do I wish to."

"Very well," the detective conceded, releasing his hold. He then seemed to consider the young woman before him, weighing various thoughts in his mind. Finally he made an apparent decision. Grasping the bottom end of the cane he held out the handle to its owner. Rebecca Lewis seemed slightly taken aback and raised a questioning brow.

"You said before Miss Lewis that after you had relayed your tale to me it would be for me to decide whether or not I should continue to help you. Here you have my answer." He offered her the cane once more.

Miss Lewis's face was awash with relief and gratitude as she smiled and took the cane once again into her own hands. "Thank you Mr Holmes, I am forever in your debt."

**Oh dear, it's been awhile hasn't it. My bad. Anyway here's the next chapter as you might have guessed. I need serious feedback on this one though because I'm not sure if it makes any sense and there is no point me continuing if not so please help me out here people. TY x**


	11. The Game is Afoot

It seemed to Doctor Watson as though Holmes had been absent for some time before he heard anything further to do with Miss Lewis or her case. He had bumped into the young lady after returning to Baker Street on the day of the incident involving the unfortunate Mr Higgins but had heard nothing more on the matter. Holmes had declined to part with any of the information shared between the lady and himself when asked and instead had taken to the streets with a familiar and frantic energy.

It had been almost 3 days since then and Watson had glimpsed hide nor hair of his friend during that time. Once he had heard his return at some ungodly hour of the morning but other than that there had been no sign of him. Imagine then the good doctor's astonishment when in the early hours of the evening on the 3rd day Holmes came bursting into the room demanding that Watson pick up his hat and coat immediately as they were off to Kent. Watson tried off course to question his friend by the detective simply shook his head saying that there was no time and that all would be explained later. Having little else to do Watson complied with the instructions given to him and found himself in a very short while standing on the platform of a station not all that far from the residence of a Miss Rebecca Lewis. There he was swiftly ushered into a waiting cab and told to keep his head down and not to draw back the curtains. Watson made as if to question their doings again but Holmes just shook his head and held a finger to his lips to indicate silence.

They continued their entire journey in that manner, making no conversation. Holmes was obviously deep in thought, although the doctor fancied that he could also detect an air of repressed excitement about him, whereas he himself was lost in a sea of confusion. They arrived shortly at the Fox Groves but instead of being dropped off at the gate or indeed at the front of the house the driver took them round to the back. Here once more Watson was jostled out of the cab and through an open door, past a servant he did not recognise, noticing almost absently that the cab was now being loaded with what appeared to be several items of luggage. Idly he wondered whether Miss Lewis was perhaps going somewhere as his friend directed him towards a staircase. Once upstairs Holmes lead Watson through yet another open door and then closed it firmly behind them.

The room was completely black; evening having set in quite swiftly as they travelled and the curtains were drawn. Thoroughly frustrated Doctor Watson spun of his heels to turn and face what he believed to be the direction of his friend in the dark.

"Holmes! What the devil is going on?" He asked.

"Quietly Watson," Holmes advised, speaking from quite another area of the room causing Watson to start in surprise. "We are not in danger yet but still we must be as silent as possible."

"Danger?" Watson exclaimed before remembering Holmes' warning. He lowered his voice. "What danger Holmes? What the blazes is happening here?"

"Calm yourself Watson," Holmes reassured. "The situation is under control but," he paused quickly glancing through a crack in the curtains, "as it appears we might have some time to wait I will explain... "

The detective settled himself on a small stool that he himself had placed there earlier that day in preparation for this evening's events and recalled to Watson all that Miss Lewis had told him some few days before. Watson, unaware that a similar stool had been set out for him placed himself carefully in one corner of the room and listened.

"...and so you see," Holmes concluded, "such newly revealed information changed matters considerably."

"I see," the doctor confirmed. "So what then did you do Holmes? What has kept you so busy these last few days?"

"Ah," the detective exclaimed in a hushed tone, "the last few days I have been a hive of activity Watson. I have been all over London and all over Kent too. It was my idea to try once again to track down these villains with what I know now but had not known previously. I am ashamed to say that I was unsuccessful. I used every contact I had available. I sent wires off to every corner of the country and even to America to try and discover the identities of these men. If only I knew their identities, their appearances then I would be able to track them down but alas lady luck had turned her back on me and I found nothing to aid me. I looked for any history I could find of a Mr Henry Lewis but found no trace leading me to believe that between the time he assisted in committing a crime and the time he met Miss Lewis' mother he changed his name."

"So you were unable to track down the men responsible for breaking into the house and stealing the contents of the safe," Watson confirmed. His friend's silence was enough of a response. "That is all very well Homes," the doctor sighed. "But it still does not explain what we are doing huddled and secretive in Miss Lewis' home. It is obvious that you expect something to happen but I admit that I myself am still..." he paused, letting out a small chuckle. "...very much in the dark."

"It quite simply really Watson," Holmes explained easily. "I knew that when I was unable to track down these men and go to them that the only option left available was to have them come to me."

The good doctor let out an exclamation of surprise. He was unable to see the look on his friend's face but could guess as to the self satisfied expression marked there. "But – but how Holmes? You said yourself that you have no idea who these men are so you could not contact them directly," Watson seemed slightly lost for words. "Surely they have no reason to return here of their own free will so how can you be certain they will come, and tonight of all nights?"

"The answer to all of your questions Watson," the detective replied calmly, "is again a simple a one. These men are indeed going to return to the house of their own violation and they will return tonight merely because I have arranged it so." There was a long moment of silence in which Dr Watson's brain was furiously trying to divine a meaning from Holmes' words. His thoughts were interrupted however when his friend continued, choosing what seemed to be a completely unrelated topic. "I image Watson an avid news reader, such as yourself, would have come across the article posted two days ago in _The Times_ describing the details of the robbery that took place here."

"Yes Holmes I did," Watson answered slowly, recalling the written piece to his memory. "I thought it rather strange at the time," he mused. "I meant to speak with you about it but never got the chance. Then when you finally reappeared I suppose that I forgot about it in all the excitement."

"Well I am here now Watson," Holmes reassured. "So tell me what it was you thought odd about the article."

Watson paused to consider for a moment. There had definitely been something that had peaked his curiosity when he first read the report. He had even kept the newspaper, determined to question Holmes on the matter the next time he saw him. He remember placing the paper carefully on a side table in his room so as to make sure Mrs Hudson did not throw it away when she came in to do the cleaning.

"It was something to do with Miss Lewis," he said cautiously, trying to recall exactly what it was. "The reporter had quoted her in saying something that I thought was slightly off."

"The reporter, "Holmes supplied, "was a man named Gregory Stokes. He quoted the young lady in saying that 'the robbery , although slightly harassing, has not caused any great trouble due to the fact that what had been stored in that particular safe was of little overall consequence.'".

"Yes Holmes!" the doctor remarked excitedly, "that was it exactly. How did you know? With all the running around you have been doing over the past few days I cannot imagine that you had much time to stop and read the news."

"I know Watson because those are the exact words that I told Miss Lewis to say after I had sent for the reporter."

"So you wanted to crime to be made public knowledge?" the doctor concluded. "Why?"

"Think back to the article Watson," Holmes urged. "What about it struck you as being odd?"

There was yet another pause then the doctor suggested hesitantly: "In the article Miss Lewis said that _that particular safe _held nothing of importance which suggests that there is another. Yet Miss Lewis never mentioned to us the existence of a second safe."

"Excellent Watson," Holmes exclaimed although he still kept his voice low. "I had hoped that you might pick up on that little detail, well done. You are in fact quite correct. The article hints at the existence of another safe within the house. Miss Lewis failed to inform us of another safe simply because there isn't one."

Watson took a while to try a digest this new information, rearranging facts in his head and well aware that Holmes was awaiting his response. "You hoped that the criminals would make the same assumption I did and return to house believing that what they sought was hidden in this second secret safe."

"Yes that is precisely what I hoped and I now know for a fact that they fell for it Watson," his triumph was obvious. "They once again made contact with the servant woman, Charlotte, you remember? I had given her specific instructions as to what to do should this happen and she followed them to the letter. Apart from her horrendous addiction to drink she really is a rather sensible woman. She insisted that I explain my reasoning before she would agree to carry out any of my instructions but after that she seemed satisfied and did as I bid her to. Of course that fact that Miss Lewis had agreed to allow her to keep the payment she would receive helped in making up her mind but that is beside the point. She met with the same man she before and gave him the location of this 'second safe' but said it was impossible for her to retrieve the combination and that they would have to work that one out on their own."

"I see," Watson said slowly, once he was sure that his friend had finished his explanation. It seemed that Holmes had planned things out very carefully, there was however still one thing that he did not understand. "Holmes?" he enquired after they had both been silent for some time. "How do you know that these men plan on making their appearance tonight?"

"Because Watson," the detective answered, "without the combination they will need time to crack the safe. They believe Miss Lewis to be absent from the house as of earlier this evening and do not expect her back for a few days; thus giving them the perfect opportunity."

Watson recalled the luggage cases he had seen being loaded onto the back of the cab they had arrived in. He nodded his understanding even though his friend could not see him. "May I take it then that Miss Lewis is not missing from the premises as they have been led to believe?"

"No she is not," Holmes confirmed and there was a barely detectable amount of irritation in his voice. "I asked that she leave but she insisted that she would remain." He sighed. "I instructed that she lock herself in one of the darkened rooms downstairs. They have no reason to go looking around there as the believe the safe to be on this level. To the best of my knowledge she has done what I asked."

Silence descended once again and this time neither one of the two gentlemen decided to break it, each following their own train of thought. Watson lost track of time so he had no idea how long he had been sitting awkwardly on the hard floor when he heard his friend stir from his position. Sherlock Holmes raised himself from the stool on which he had been perched and moved closer to the window. He drew back the curtains ever so slightly and peered out. The feeble amount of light afford by the moon slipped in through the gap and illuminated his face. Watson noted a tense sort of anticipation written on his features.

"What Holmes? What is it?" he whispered urgently although he already had a fairly good idea.

Holmes did not seem to hear. Instead he leaned ever closer to the window pane a spoke, barely above a breath. "The game is afoot Watson."

**Please don't kill me! I come in peace with the offering of this update and the hope that you will forgive me... Ok so it's been a while and I apologise, also there isn't much to this chapter so I apologise agian. On the bright side though everthing kicks off in the next part and after that there should be only one or two left. We're nearly there people, you only have to put up with me for a little longer I swear. Well enjoy and please feel free to leave any comments etc.**

**A/N One small point. Don't actually know if _The _Times newspaper was around back then but it was the only one I could think of lol. If anyone can think of a better one please let me know. **


	12. To Catch a Villain

Miss Lewis was seated in the dining room when she thought she heard movement from outside. She wished to go to the window and investigate the situation but instead kept in line with the instructions painstakingly given to her by Mr Holmes. She was sitting in the dark with all of the curtains drawn as she had been told that she must give off the impression that the house was empty apart for the servants who would be sleeping on the upper levels.

Having been there for some few hours her eyes had steadily grown accustomed to the gloom and she was now able to make out all of the larger furnishings within the room and was even able to discern the outline of the family portrait hanging on the wall above her. Knowing that it was there gave her the strange sensation that she was being watched and although she was not a superstitious woman she fancied that maybe her father was there with her, awaiting the apprehension of the men who had plagued his life.

When she had first thought she heard something she had dismissed it but now she could definitely detect the muffled crunch of footsteps on gravel. She stiffened, gripping her cane instinctively. Forcefully she made sure that her breathing remained even as she listened intently. Mr Holmes had told her that the men would have no reason to explore the lower level of the house as they were under the impression that the 'second safe' was on the first floor. It was the only reason he had allowed her to remain, despite his obvious displeasure, and had insisted that she lock herself in the room of his choosing and make absolutely no sound whatsoever. He had not given his reasons for choosing the dining room as her hiding place and she had not questioned him. He had told her he thought it likely that they would enter and leave again via the back door and she could now see that he was quite correct.

The sound of footfalls had been moving progressively closer and Miss Lewis had to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp when a shadow fell across a slight gap in one of the curtains. Of course it was unlikely that they would have been able to hear her through the glass at any rate but she reacted according to instinct and the instructions given. The shadow passed by only to be replaced by another. Silently Miss Lewis closed her eyes and began to pray, her thoughts finding their way to the two gentlemen who were concealed in waiting, somewhere in her home.

* * *

In the room directly above Miss Lewis' head Sherlock Holmes followed the path of the three men with his watchful eyes. They were steadily making their way around the side of the house and walked beneath the window he was observing them from being none the wiser. Just as he had suspected they were heading towards the back door of the house that lead into the kitchen. He had made sure that Charlotte informed them that going up the servant's staircase was the quickest way to the 'safe' and it seemed as if they were following her instruction.

Holmes felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and knew that Watson had moved so as to try and see out the window as well. He felt his companion tense when he noticed the strange men but made no comment. The two watched closely as the three silhouetted figures disappeared out of sight and then Holmes quietly made his way over to the door, opening it ever so slightly. Watson did the same and came to stand behind his friend. Both waited with baited breath and heard the distant creak of the kitchen door being swung open. It had not taken them long to pick the lock as Holmes had known it would not and now they were in the house.

There was an unearthly silence, broken only by the sound of Doctor Watson's slightly elevated breathing, then the groan of the first stair. Holmes and Watson shared a glance and Watson felt something being pressed into his hand. It was a revolver, goodness knows where Holmes had kept it hidden but he himself was now armed with a favoured fighting stick.

The heavy steps were getting slowly closer until both detective and doctor were acutely aware that the men they were after were stood directly on the other side of the door they themselves were pressed up against. The moment stretched out for a long time. Finally the three sets of feet moved away and on down the hallway. Watson relaxed visibly but straightened again when Holmes caught his eye.

"Are you ready Watson?" It was the barest of whispers.

"Always," the doctor replied, revolver raised.

Holmes nodded and placed his hand carefully on the door handle. He took a terrifically measured step back, mindful of not making the slightest sound. He and his friend exchanged one final momentary look before he flung the portal open and charged out into the hallway, the doctor close on his heels.

* * *

Miss Lewis had been sitting in sickening trepidation and anticipation when she heard the commotion break out just above her head. She jumped visibly and did not trouble herself by covering the gasp that escaped her throat. She stood without really knowing why, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as if trying to divine what was happened above. She could hear very heavy footfalls and deep voices but whether they cried out in pain, surprise or triumph she could not tell. Everything was a chaotic muddle but was then abruptly silenced by the unmistakable shot of a gun.

All went deathly still for one terrible moment and Rebecca Lewis clutched at her throat in fear. The tumult started up again as suddenly as it had stopped and she recognised the sound of someone or perhaps several someones making their way down the back staircase. A voice rang out that was most definitely that of Mr Holmes and then there seemed to be some confusion. Rather than exiting via the back door at least one of the men made his way further into the house. He thundered past the room in which she was hidden while the sound of feet slipping on gravel told her that there were others outside.

"Mr Holmes!" she cried, giving little thought to her safety she clumsily making her way over to the door and began pounding on it with both hands, her cane falling to the floor. "This way Mr Holmes, this way!" Mere seconds later she heard another body rush past and could only hope that it was the detective. Knowing she could do no more she collapsed against the door, sliding to the ground, her legs no longer able to support her.

* * *

The three men upstairs had not been expecting any sort of attack and were taken completely unawares. They were set upon by two men in the dark and had to gather their wits about them sharply in order to defend themselves. Voices were raised and arms and legs were flailing randomly in the dim lighting. The taller of the two men had come at them with a heavy stick which he used to great effect. It took two men to disarm him and wrestle him to the floor. One had managed to find his throat with his hands when the revolver had gone off. Shock had stilled all three men and the two grappling with the one on the floor had been knocked aside.

Their only thoughts now were of escape. Not one among them was a coward but at the same time not one among them was a fool either. They did not fancy their chances against two armed men in the dark even if they did outnumber them. Instead they chose retreat and headed as one for the staircase.

* * *

After having suffered an attack Holmes had to take a precious moment in order to recover, gripping at his throat and choking harshly. The doctor was at his side in a moment but Holmes waved him off while struggling to his feet.

"After them Watson, after them!" he roared, hoarsely.

Together they raced after the men who had vanished from sight. Watson was first out of the back door and was already running round the side of the house when something made Holmes stop dead in his tracks. He heard a disturbance coming from further _within_the house and then Miss Lewis' voice calling out to him. Without another seconds hesitation he took off in the direction of the voice, trusting that the lady would not lead him astray.

* * *

Watson followed two of the three men out of the kitchen door and round unto the gravel walkway just before the gates. It registered only briefly in his mind that he was unaware as to the location of the third offender and the fact that Holmes was no longer following slipped his notice completely.

Watson was not a man used to much strenuous work. Indeed his profession as a doctor allowed for very little physical stress. He therefore found it an understandable strain to try and catch up with the two men who had fear to put an extra spurt in their step. The injury he had sustained during the war also served to slow him down so it was that he was someway behind when they reached the gate. They turned left without even the slightest detectable pause and carried on down the road. Watson continued on after them thinking that if they were at all in their right minds they would turn on him and try to overpower him rather than keep on running. Where exactly did they expect to run to, the station? That was some way off to be sure.

Just as he was thinking this a darkened silhouette came into view in the middle of the road. A few more pained steps and the doctor could make out the shape of a waiting cab with a man sitting hunched in the driver's seat. The men did not pause, they scrambled into the cab and the horse was immediately whipped into action. Knowing there was hope in catching them now Watson stopped and raised the revolver he still clutched in his hand. He then dropped it uselessly to his side aware that it would do no good; instead he watched as the cab rapidly disappeared into the distance.

Only when it had vanished completely from sight did Watson allow himself to recognise his body's exhaustion. He doubled over, breathing heavily and shaking ever so slightly. He glanced around for his friend so see how well he fared only to discover that he was standing quite alone. He called out into night. "Holmes?"

* * *

The man in question was at that moment suffering troubles of his own. Having pursued the straggler through the house he had followed hot on his heels when he burst out of the front door and took off in a completely different direction as to that of his companions. Out of the corner of his eye Holmes noted that Watson was chasing after the other men but was losing ground. He would not catch them, of this Holmes was certain and so redoubled his efforts in a hope of making at least one of the villains answer for their crime.

The man in front of the detective was of slight build and not surprisingly rather fast. Holmes' ever active mind recognised him as the one who must have been the safe cracker even as he inwardly debated over the best way to apprehend him. The two of them disappeared from sight of the house as they ran into a densely wooded area. Here the terrain was more uneven and both had a hard job of trying to keep their footing.

It was the safe cracker who fell first and Holmes seized his opportunity, leaping onto the man's fallen back. They struggled and grappled for a moment until the stranger managed to get the upper hand by giving Holmes a glancing blow to the temple. For a brief second the famous detective's vision darkened and when he was again able to see it was just in time to catch a glimpse of the large rock that was being held precariously above his head.

* * *

Miss Lewis had not moved for sometime after the commotion had travelled away from the house. In fact it was not until she heard a gentle knock at the door that she stirred at all. "Miss? Miss Lewis are you there?" It was Rogers. With a certain amount of difficultly Rebecca rose to her feet, using her cane for that urgently needed support and opened the door.

Rogers was standing there along with the maid, Charlotte, who was holding a candle. The woman had a fearful look in her eyes while the butler looked concerned. "Miss Lewis," he breathed thankfully. "Are you quite alright?"

The lady took a few moments to reply and when she did her voice was not entirely even. "Yes thank you Rogers I am quite well." She paused, searching her mind furiously as her thoughts were in a state of disarray. "Did you see what happened to the two gentlemen? Do you know where they went?"

The butler shook his head apologetically. "I'm afraid not Miss. We were all locked away upstairs just as the detective told us - "

Charlotte interrupted him. "The front door was open Miss, perhaps they went that way?" she suggested.

Miss Lewis did not delay; she struggled past the two servants and made her way uneasily over to the front door. She flung it open, nearly unbalancing herself; no doubt she would have fallen had Rogers not been there to support her. The night outside was still and completely unmoving.

For several long moments the young lady simply stood there, willing something to happen, for someone to appear, It was only when the butler made as if to draw her away that her prayers were seemingly answered. A figure came into view by the gate and it did not take her long to recognise the form of Doctor Watson. She breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief and moved towards him, as far as her leg would allow. The butler followed behind, ever conscious of his mistress' frail state while the maid remained in the doorway, candle held high.

"Doctor Watson," Rebecca breathed when he was close enough. "Oh I am so thankful that you are alright."

"Thank you Miss Lewis," the old army doctor replied, still somewhat out of breath. "I only wish I brought good news." The lady looked stricken for a moment. "I am sorry to tell you that the two men I was chasing got away. They had a cab waiting for them and there was no way I could catch them." he glanced around, almost as if he expected to find someone else there.

With a terribly fearful sensation Miss Lewis asked the question that she felt was about to fall from the gentleman's lips. "Doctor, where is Mr Holmes?"

Watson looked up with a start, suddenly realising the gravity of the situation. "I am afraid I do not know," was his quiet response.

* * *

**Oh dear...where is Holmes? I know, do you? Of course you don't, I haven't told you yet. I guess you'll just have to wait for that little titbit of information**** won't you?****lol. How evil am I?? Hey at least I updated sooner this time right?**

**The big question is however when will I update next? I suppose it all depends on the numbers of reviews I get doesn't it...more reviews quicker update people – it's up to you. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I don't have much experience writing action scenes so if you think I over did it in some way let me know won't you. Until next time my lovelies...**

**A/N: I used lines to split this chapter up ****which is something I haven't done before. The only reason I did it this time round was because with all the different points of view I thought it might be easier to read.**


	13. Wating Out the Storm

In the absence of the detective Miss Lewis felt it her responsibility to take control of the situation. This was after all her home and consulting Mr Holmes had been her idea meaning that she felt accountable for his continued safety while under her employ. Within a very short amount of time she had organised a search party consisting of the small number of servants she kept as part of the household, herself and Doctor Watson. The doctor however contradicted this decision as he insisted that her injury would not allow her to traverse the uneven territory around her home.

After a brief and heated argument on her part the Lady acquiesced to the doctor's instruction and so returned herself to the dining room, this time accompanied by a sufficient amount of light. Rogers asked that he be allowed to stay with his mistress but she instructed that he go and lead the second half of the search party, the first being under the direction of Watson.

The group was assembled in the hallway, to two leaders consulting with each other and then dictating to the rest of those gathered around. They had just settled on a plan of action when the need was removed and the situation instead resolved itself. The gardener, a short man with heavy set shoulders and a gruff voice, was stood in the front doorway and it was he would noticed movement within the trees and called it to attention.

"Mr Rogers sir I think you 'ad better come 'n' take a look at this," he waved the man over. The butler walked to the door and was just able to distinguish the shadow of a figure appearing from the woods.

"Good Lord!" he exclaimed. "Doctor, come quickly,' he cried above the chatter of voices. Immediately Watson ran over and followed as the butler left the house. All others gathered about the open portal, peering curiously out into the night.

The detective had returned and both the butler and the doctor rushed over to him as he seemed to stand unsteadily on his feet. "Holmes!" Watson gasped, slipping a shoulder under his friend's arm in order to support him. "Holmes my dear fellow are you alright?"

Sherlock Holmes did not speak but instead waved off the doctor's concern with his free hand. He then straightened himself with a considerable effort and turned to Rogers.

"There is a man lying unconscious not too far from here," he said, his voice surprisingly even. "Take some men with you and bring him back here. When you have returned make sure he is secure by any means you feel necessary and then inform the police."

"At once sir," the butler agreed and went to turn away.

"Tell them also that there were two others but they managed to escape," Watson added, giving Holmes an apologetic look.

"Three," Holmes corrected. "Tell them there were three others."

The butler nodded and vanished into the house returning a few moments later with the gardener and his assistant in tow. The detective pointed them in the right direction and they left as Holmes in turn was led inside.

Miss Lewis was waiting for them and paled at the sight of the taller gentlemen being supported by his friend. Quickly she made a decision. "Come this way," she instructed and led the two of them through the winding corridors of her home and into the sitting room, the scene of the first crime. She pointed the doctor over to the chaise longue while she herself took a seat, having to relieve the discomfort building in her leg.

The doctor deposited Holmes on the chaise longue and then began to inspect his visible injuries. "You fool Holmes," he muttered under his breath. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" The detective gave no reply. Instead he laid himself back and closed his eyes. "Well," Watson concluded finally. "It does not seem too serious. You have a nasty gash Holmes and are probably experiencing some dizziness but as far as I can tell you only have a mild case of concussion."



Holmes mumbled something indistinct and shooed the hovering doctor away, apparently desiring less immediate attention and more space in which to breathe. Watson withdrew reluctantly but stayed within an easy distance, should his friend require help. Holmes raised a thin and pale hand and pinched at the bridge of his nose with his eyes still firmly shut. He let out a long, withering sigh that before it had reached its end had transformed into a dry chuckle.

The lady and the doctor exchanged somewhat nervous glances but were put at their ease when the detective opened his eyes and turned to look at them, his gaze steady.

"Well, it seems we have had a rather interesting night, wouldn't you agree Watson?" Holmes remarked.

Slightly perplexed at the other gentleman's jovial mood Watson answered with a certain amount of trepidation. "Interesting certainly is one word for it Holmes."

"And you Miss Lewis," Holmes said, rounding solely on the young woman. "Would you say that the night has been memorable?"

"I would, most assuredly, Mr Holmes," Miss Lewis replied. "I know that I for one will never forget what has happened here."

"Indeed you will not," the detective agreed, his tone going darker and his eyes losing their focus. His brow twitched in a small show of pain and Watson made as if to tend to him but was stopped with an assurance that it was nothing serious.

A silence then gathered itself about the room and all fell still. Two sets of eyes were turned to Holmes who sat without a sound, his eyes peering off into a distant place that neither of his companions could even begin to comprehend. At great length he spoke, his voice greatly subdued and little more than a whisper.

"We have lost three of the four men who were here tonight. Do not worry yourself Watson I do not blame you," Holmes said before his friend could even open his mouth. "There was nothing that you could have done and I am confident as always that you did your very best." He paused and neither the lady nor the gentleman dared to interrupt him. "However," he began again. "We only have one of a set of four and that will not do. The others must be found before they gather enough wits about them to flee the country. The one we have will be of no use to us as he will tell us nothing and until the puzzle is complete the most we can do is have him locked away for attempted theft. No I admit to myself and you who are present that I have done this very badly. Had I not..." He trailed off and Watson recognised that he would now say no more on the subject. His friend was slipping into a state of self loathing, blaming his own apparent foolishness at what had taken place this evening.

"Mr Holmes," Miss Lewis' voice broke the silence. "How is it that you can possibly think that you have done wrong here?" She seemed to be confused at the very thought of the idea but she did not know the detective the way the doctor did. The lady looked as if she were about to continue but Watson politely cut her off and indicated the door. With some reluctance Rebecca rose to her feet and allowed the good doctor to guide her out of the room. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Mr Holmes once more before the door closed behind them.

"Doctor Watson," she said immediately, turning on the gentleman. "We cannot simply leave Mr Holmes like that. We must..." but here the words of what they must do escaped her grasp and she fell silent, seeing in the doctor's eyes that he understood.

"I know how you feel my dear," he reassured. "But unfortunately there is nothing we can do right now. This type of mood is not uncommon for Holmes and it will pass of its own accord eventually but we cannot interfere. Nothing either you or I can say right now will be of any help." He turned to look at the door, imagining his friend sat on the other side. "We must simply wait out the storm."



A little while later the police arrived led by the gardener and were dealt with accordingly by the Doctor and the lady. They both relayed as much of what they knew had happened but failed to divulge any of the deeper contexts of the case. They explained it away as nothing more than a break in and the involvement of Mr Holmes was mentioned as little as was possible. The police officer in charge of the investigation, after taking custody of the still unconscious criminal asked if he might speak with the detective but Watson intervened, saying that Holmes had sustained a terrible injury and was resting on the doctor's orders. He could see no one at the present.

Finally all the police officers left. It being so late they found there was little that could be done for the time being as the other three intruders had undoubtedly gotten away clean already. They told the lady of the house that they would return in the morning and instructed that the scene of the crime was not to be disturbed. The chief officer also said that he would speak with Holmes come the morning and so advised the doctor to fix him up as best he could in preparation.

With the footsteps of bumbling policemen suddenly absent the house felt very still. Miss Lewis dismissed all the servants and told them to go back to bed. Roger seemed somewhat reluctant to leave his mistress' side but did as he was bid. Two of the spare rooms had already been set up in anticipation of the gentlemen's stay and Miss Lewis showed the doctor to his room herself. Before mounting the stairs she cast a glance towards the maze of corridors and was no doubt thinking of the detective who lay nestled somewhere deep inside.

"Leave him my dear," Watson advised, tiredly. "He is unlike to sleep tonight; he will be too occupied with his thoughts and will not appreciate any form of interruption or distraction."

The lady nodded her understanding and withdrew quietly.

Due to the strange and taxing events of the evening Miss Lewis did not rise early, as was her custom, the next day. She dressed with slightly more haste than usual and went down to the breakfast room where she smiled at finding the doctor waiting for her. She did not notice the distracted expression written on his face.

"Good morning doctor, I hope you have not been waiting long."

"Not at all Miss Lewis, not at all," he reassured.

"I slept somewhat later than I am accustomed to this morning," she admitted as she seated herself at the table. "I would have expected one of the servants to wake me, especially with the police due to come."

"The police have already been and left," the doctor informed her and the lady looked up in surprise. "I am afraid I was the one who instructed the servants not to disturb you. You exerted yourself last night Miss Lewis and were in need of the extra rest. "He looked pointedly to where she had placed her cane, noticing how she had been relying on it more heavily. "The police found nothing new and I informed them that you would be able to tell them no more than what already told them last night."

There was a slight pause before Rebecca smiled up at him softly. "Thank you Doctor Watson. I did not care to admit it before but I had no wish to deal with the police again this morning."

"You are most welcome Miss Lewis," Watson replied, taking a seat of his own as the servants appeared with the breakfast trays. After they had left Miss Lewis looked around curiously before venturing a question.

"Do you think it likely that Mr Holmes will be joining us for breakfast?"

Watson scoffed and a frown formed on his features. "I think it highly unlikely Miss Lewis," he informed her with no small amount of concealed anger, "as it seems Mr Holmes has disappeared."

Rebecca stared at him in astonishment and seeing her concern Watson softened his tone as he explained. "It seems that he left the house at first light and caught the first train back to London." Watson produced a piece of folded paper from the pocket of his jacket and held it up. "He has gone in the hopes of being able to 

track down the other three criminals before they hop aboard the next boat bound for the continent. He asks you do not to call at Baker Street but says he will inform you if there are any further developments." Watson sighed. "The police were not happy when I had to explain this morning that a man too badly hurt to speak with them last night had got up and disappeared from right under my nose" Still scowling Watson passed the message over to Miss Lewis so that she might read it herself. Obviously he was annoyed with his friend and the lady did her best to placate him although she too was slightly put off by the other gentleman's behaviour.

After this news the meal passed in silence. Once they were both finished the doctor excused himself, saying that he had best return o London on the next train and see if his friend had made it back without incident. Miss Lewis ordered her carriage for him and bid him thanks and farewell after exacting the promise that he too would keep her informed.

Back at Baker Street there was no sign of Holmes but Mrs Hudson assured the doctor most vehemently that she had heard him return early that morning and then leave again shortly afterwards.

Nothing was seen of the detective that day and nothing the next. Watson could have sworn he heard movement in the apartments below at one point during the night but by the time he had roused himself and moved downstairs the front door had already closed again.

By the third day Watson began to worry for his friend's health as from what he could tell he must have eaten little and hardly slept at all. Also he feared for his mental state. By now Watson recognised the signs of a case that was beginning to crumble and he knew Holmes' mood would likely be a black one when he finally resurfaced.

**Finally I managed an update! I tell you now this chapter caused me no end of trouble and took me an age to finish. Even now it's probably no good. Ah well at least it's something yes?**

**Looks like Holmes is having a few troubles doesn't it? Oh dear. Well the way I see it there is only one chapter left now and then we're all free. I hope to get it up soon but my work load is HUGE at the moment so we'll see. Let me know what you think...**


	14. A Second Chance

It was not until the morning of the 5th day since his disappearance form the Fox Groves in Kent that Sherlock Holmes finally materialised in his rooms at Baker Street. On coming down for breakfast Doctor Watson found the detective hunched in his wicker chair before the empty fireplace.

"Holmes!" Watson exclaimed upon seeing him, rushing to his side. His appearance was even worse than his friend had feared. His face was gaunt, his skin pale and his frame close to skeletal. At a guess Watson would say that Holmes had barely consumed enough to keep him alive and would have been in danger of losing his life had he continued in such a fashion. "Oh Holmes what have you done?" Watson wondered aloud. "I know this case is important but you will be of no use to Miss Lewis if you end up killing yourself."

In all honestly Watson did not expect any response from his friend. He deduced his mood as being one where he would not talk for days and instead sit in a brooding silence, his mind tearing itself to pieces as part of some futile gesture. It therefore a surprise when Holmes spoke. His voice was hoarse but otherwise not all that distant from his usual tone of casual observation.

"Really Watson I do not see that it would make that much difference." The doctor frowned having lost the train of their conversation while in thought. Holmes continued. "As it is I seem to be of little use to Miss Lewis' case while I am alive so I am quite certain my death would be of no real consequence in the matter."

The doctor opened his mouth, shocked at Holmes' casual dismissal of his own life. He made as if to object but was interrupted before he could speak. "I have failed Watson." It was a firm statement. "I have failed to apprehend these men and because of my incompetence not only are there still three criminals loose in the world but also both our client and her father remain at risk. I have made a very poor job of it." This last was whispered, little more than a sigh as all of the will seemed to seep out of him. His head went limp and fell back against chair. His eyes drifted closed and Watson, noticing the almost immediate change in his breathing, knew him to be asleep.

As silently as possible Doctor Watson withdrew, closing the door firmly behind him. Holmes needed the rest and he did not wish to run the risk of disturbing him. He should also be made to eat something upon waking. With this in mind Watson went off in search of Mrs Hudson to inform her of the return and somewhat fragile state of mind of Mr Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Much as Watson had expected Holmes' mood did not improve over the next few days. He was obviously dissatisfied with the outcome of the case but ultimately considered it a lost cause for he did not venture forth from 221b and instead spent time recovering under the ministrations of both the doctor and the landlady.

Although Watson was curious about had happened during his friend's absence he refrained from enquiring. He suspected that Holmes would have little wish to talk about it at present and was surprised when during an evening spent smoking in their shared room Holmes did in fact explain to him most of what had occurred.

While Holmes had been unable to get a hold on the three criminals it seemed that he had come very close. Although he had no clue as to the true identity of any of them he had been able to obtain their aliases by describing what he knew of them to the proprietors of various disreputable way-houses across London and the lower half of the country. In doing this he managed to track them back to where they had been based and discovered partial evidence of the documents stolen from Miss Lewis' safe. The birds however had already flown when he arrived and although he searched it was in vain. To disappear so completely Holmes surmised that they must have taken the action he most feared and had set sail on the first ship that could take them out of England. There was no way of discovering where they had gone; he suspected America but would not give his reasons for thinking so.

The good doctor tried to reassure his friend that he had done all he could and had in likelihood achieved more than could be expected of anyone else but Holmes refused to be consoled. He would not except that there was nothing more he could have done to prevent such an outcome and so blamed the result on his own foolishness.

In an attempt to pull the detective out of his self-deprecating thoughts Watson asked why Holmes had chosen to explain all of this to him. In response Holmes produced a letter from his inner pocket. It was from Miss Lewis. She asked briefly after the health of Mr Holmes and then queried about the case. In accordance with instruction she had not visited but if she did not receive any news soon she said that she would be sorely tempted to risk the wrath of the great investigator in an attempt to get some answers.

"I shall have to reply tomorrow Watson, "Holmes sighed resignedly. "I have kept this for a day and half already and I have no doubt that Miss Lewis will make good on her word. If I do not send her news we will have her on our doorstep before the week is out and I do not want that." His face darkened perceptively and he raised both hands, smoothing his hair in a restless gesture. "It may be quite cowardly of me Watson but I do not think I can bring myself to admit my failure to her in person. Cowardice or pride, I am not sure which it is that holds me back or which in truth is the worse of the two. Either way a letter will be easier," he concluded thoughtfully.

Watson marvelled at this peculiar admission but did not comment. He knew Holmes would not appreciate it. Instead he remained silent for the rest of the evening and tried to turn his mind away from such thoughts.

* * *

Almost a month had passed since Miss Lewis' arrival on the doorstep 221b Baker Street when she appeared for what would in all probability be the last time. As with the first visit she came unannounced and knocked on the door, half anticipating the horde of children that did not come. As before the landlady she now knew to be Mrs Hudson opened the door. For a moment the woman seemed startled, then anxious before she smiled kindly and ushered the young lady inside.

"Miss Lewis welcome back," she greeted taking the hat that was passed to her and hanging it next to those of two gentlemen. "You came to see Mr Holmes is that right?" The lady nodded. "I have a feeling that he's been expecting you," Mrs Hudson confided as she walked over to the stairs. Miss Lewis raised an eyebrow slightly but said nothing. Her mind was elsewhere. "He told me to keep an eye out for you he did," the elder woman continued to murmur, almost to herself as she went to announce the visitor. "Didn't say when you would be coming but told me not to be surprised if you showed up sooner or later. He's very clever Mr Holmes. Perhaps a bit too clever sometimes but still..." After this point Miss Lewis couldn't hear any more of what was said as Mrs Hudson had disappeared from sight.

_He has been expecting me?" _she wondered. _Perhaps there is still hope._

* * *

Upstairs Mrs Hudson entered the living quarters to find two gentlemen, one seated comfortably and reading the daily paper and the other stood by the window with his back to the room.

Doctor Watson looked up from his paper and smiled at Mrs Hudson before turning to address Holmes who seemed to be lost in a detailed study of the street. "Holmes, it seems you have a visitor."

"I am aware of that Watson," was the casual reply. "Send her up Mrs Hudson." He didn't turn around.

The landlady paused for a moment looking slightly unsure. Watson glanced between the two a felt a similar uncertainty creeping its way into the back of his mind. Mrs Hudson left with a sigh, closing the door behind her while Watson laid his paper aside and pushed himself out his chair, ready to greet their guest. Holmes did not move. A minute or two later there came a knock on the door and when the detective failed to respond Watson told the person whom he presumed to be a potential client to enter. He was greeted by a familiar face and smiled although he was somewhat taken aback.

"Miss Lewis, a pleasure to see you again." Watson stepped forward and greeted her warmly. "I trust you have recovered sufficiently from the night time happenings at your house?"

"Quite well thank you Doctor Watson and it is lovely to see you again." The lady said, taking his hand. "I only wish I had a happier reason for coming." She then turned to look at the other occupant of the room who was watching her with a certain amount of care.

"Mr Holmes," she greeted just as kindly.

"Miss Lewis," he bowed his head but did not move from where he stood. "I am sorry for your loss."

The young woman's face saddened slightly but she recovered quickly and smiled albeit somewhat weakly at his condolences. "I should have known I could not hide anything from you Mr Holmes. I am not yet free to mourn my father but I should have suspected that you would guess."

"I do not guess Miss Lewis; I deduce."

"Of course," she nodded but did not enquire further. "I do not wish to impose myself but I have an important matter that I must discuss you Mr Holmes and I suspect you know what it is. I understand you were expecting me."

"I was but I admit that it was not for this reason." He paused, giving the lady a hard stare. "I know what it is you want of me Miss Lewis but I am afraid I must decline. I do not want your pity. After my previous performance I find it astonishing that you come here at all." He made as if to turn away from her and dismiss the matter but she stopped him.

"I do not offer you pity Mr Holmes," she said coolly. "I have no reason to offer it. You may have failed in your task of apprehending all of the men who broke into my house but I do not see that that was through any fault of yours." He did not respond but neither did he turn away so Miss Lewis continued. "You are a great man Mr Holmes. I do not say this to flatter your ego or to try and sway you into accepting my case. I say it because it is the truth." The room was silent and Watson watched his friend and their guest with a small degree of confusion and anxiety. "Yet," she went on, "despite all of this you are still but a man and man is destined to fail; to make mistakes." She was looking at him pointedly and while he returned her stare it was quite obvious that he stood resolute.

Miss Lewis sighed, seeming defeated. "I will not beg you Mr Holmes. It is not in my nature as I believe it is not in yours to easily accept your own limitations. All I have to say to you is something my father once told me. I did not truly understand it at the time but I am now older and perhaps somewhat wiser than I once was. He said that a man is not defined by the mistakes he has made but is instead defined by his choice to try and rectify them. It is a saying that I believe he lived by in order to try and find redemption." Conscious of the shift in weight her action would cause Miss Lewis carefully but deliberately raised the cane she clutched in her right hand. Both her gaze and her hand were firm as she held out her offering to the famous detective, as he once had to her. The question in her eyes was clear. _What is your choice Mr Holmes?_

Holmes seemed to study her for a very long moment. He cocked his head to one side slightly and a frown found its way onto his features. He looked away.

"Considering the situation you find yourself in Miss Lewis I think it wise that you leave as soon as possible." Holmes avoided her gaze. Both the doctor and woman could not take their eyes off him, both shocked and at the same time deeply disappointed.

"Holmes..." Watson began to protest. In truth he didn't understand what his two companions were talking about but he did understand that Miss Lewis had been asking for his friend's help and he had refused. Knowing Holmes like he did it was something he never would have expected him capable of.

Miss Lewis wore a strange mixture of emotions on her face but swiftly masked them and lowered her cane back to the floor. "Very well Mr Homes," she said quietly. "The decision is of course yours to make and as I have said I will not beg. Also you are right, I really must be going. With my father now dead I am without protection and must take care of business before I leave for the continent. I doubt I will be returning to England for some time if ever." She paused. "Thank you for your help Mr Homes. I wish you every happiness."

"And I you," he replied as he opened the door for her to leave.

Miss Lewis bid goodbye to Doctor Watson who could only give a half hearted reply as he stared incredulously at Holmes. He waited until the lady had left the room and reached the top of the stairs at the end of the hallway before he moved forward, a quiet but stern reprimand on his lips.

"Holmes! How -" he whispered furiously but was cut off when his friend sharply held up a hand to silence him. The detective gave him a quick glance before then he too promptly stepped out of the door and shut it soundly behind him.

Holmes marched quickly across the landing and met Miss Lewis half way down the stairs where she had stopped at the sound of his footsteps. With one hand she held the banister and the other her cane, looking up at him curiously. "Allow me," he said politely as he took hold off the walking stick and offered his arm in its place.

Somewhat bemused at this sudden change in behaviour the lady made no objection. Holmes supported her down the stairs and then led her to the front door where he still kept hold of what had once been her father's staff while she applied her hat. When she finally turned back to face him fully there was a cane being held out to her but she noticed immediately that it was not her own. Now thoroughly confused Miss Lewis blinked and glanced up, trying to search the man's face.

"I believe you may find this of some use," was his explanation. "It is perhaps not so handsome as your own but should serve you quite well, at least until you can obtain one more to your liking." His face was purposefully blank but Miss Lewis was sure she could see a small spark of mischief in his eye.

The young lady let out a relieved sigh that could have held something akin to a sob had she not held it stoically in check. Homes smiled at her kindly as she took what was both a peace offering, a gift and a promise. "Thank you Mr Holmes," she repeated, a new heartfelt note in her voice. "Thank you."

Holmes said nothing but opened the door and watched as she stepped out into the street. She smiled warmly at him one last time. "I have every faith in you," she whispered. Then she was gone.

* * *

When Sherlock Holmes returned to his sitting room he found a flustered doctor awaiting him with half a dozen questions and two dozen accusations. It took some time but eventually the detective managed to convince his companion that all was well and he was not in so cold hearted as to send a young woman so obviously in need out into the world without offering his assistance.

Finally content on the matter Watson commented on what a charming day it had turned out to be and said he would go for a stroll. He of course invited his friend who kindly declined but wished him a pleasant walk.

Watson exited number 221b with a surety that Holmes' black mood of the last several weeks had lifted and that life would once again return to what it once was for the Baker Street detective.

In his rooms the detective in question had settled himself comfortably in a chair with a black and silver cane placed across his lap. With careful fingers he reached for the rounded handle and exerted a small amount of pressure. There was a slight resistance but then the knob began to turn and after a very short while came away in his hand. Inside the wood of the cane there was a hollow containing a thin, aged piece of rolled paper.

Extracting the paper Sherlock Holmes raised it to his eyes and made a few casual and inconsequential observations before he began to read.

_2__nd__ February 1860_

_Dear Reader,_

_My name is Henry Lewis, born Harry Charleston. _

_All that follows is a truthful confession of the events that occurred in July of the year 1851 concerning the robbery of a bank and the death of two men. All details will be explained in due time but first let me state how truly and terribly sorry I am for that which I am partially responsible. I wish to God that it had never happened, it was a mistake. However it did happen and nothing in this world can change that now. Yet I refuse to be ruled by my past. I believe that a man is not defined by the mistakes he has made but is instead defined by his choice to try and rectify them. _

_So I ask you please, withhold your judgement of me until you have heard my tale..._

* * *

**OH MY GOD!! It is done. Finally!**

**Ok so I know you guys hate me for taking so long to update and I'm not sure what you are going to think of this ending but look on the bright side...you don't have to put up with me anymore.**

**Just a few little things before we part company:**

**Yes I always planned to end the story like this so no I wasn't just being lazy lol.**

**I apologise HUGELY for all you guys and girls who have been following from the beginning – I honestly didn't intend to make you wait so long.**

**The date of the confession above is Rebecca Lewis' birthday (so her father wrote it as a precaution the day she was born awww) – I thought that was a significant point.**

**And no I don't plan on doing a sequel. My inspiration for this plot line has run dry. However if there is enough (or any) demand for one then who knows. Also if anyone has any ideas where it could go please feel free to share.**

**Finally I'd like to thank all those of you who reviewed etc etc and special thanks go out to _Susicar_ who (as far as I know) has reviewed every update as it's come along. So extra thanks, a round of applause and a box of chocolates go out to you. **

**That's all from me folks. Hope you enjoyed the show and PLEASE let me know what you think. It's your last chance so be daring and splash out a bit.**

**Nightzchild**

**DISCLAIMER: As fans of Sherlock Holmes I would expect you all to have enough deductive skill to work out that I don't in fact own most of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do however claim ownership of Miss Lewis and a few other minor characters so back off they're mine lol.**


End file.
